A Breath of Life
by the2shieldmaidens
Summary: A small-town girl transfers to NYU, where her artistic roommate helps bring her out of her shell, and they soon become best friends. Then a chance encounter with a jogger in Central Park, starts the girls down a path of romance and unexpected danger. (Steve/OFC) (Bucky/OFC) Post Infinity Wars
1. A Little Vision of the Start and the End

**Disclaimer/Authors Note**

Hello all! We are two friends completely obsessed with fanfiction and the MCU, especially Captain America and The Winter Soldier. Since we haven't been finding the type of stories we would like to see for our fav leading men, we decided to team up and write our own!

Sadly we don't own anything from the Marvel Universe (Obviously, since otherwise this would be a movie lol). The only things we own are our original characters, and the idea for this story.

This story is going to be a slow burn, and will take a little bit before we introduce our girls to the Avengers, but please bear with us! We do have a plan, and a lot of this is mapped out already.

This fic is Rated M, for a reason (ie: language, violence, and Smut), if any of that offends you please click the back button now. We promise good spelling and (hopefully) grammar, plot, angst, romance, smut, and of course a happy ending!

This will be AU for timeline, post Infinity Wars but almost everyone survived (don't get us started on that), but we will be trying to keep true to the characters in general.

We will try to keep this updated regularly, but we are busy mom's with toddlers running around, so no guarantees lol!

Please, please, PLEASE review, and let us know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please NO flames.

We hope you enjoy our story!

The Shieldmaidens

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Slamming the door of her dorm room, Cassiopeia Hunter lets a few more expletives fly as she stalks over and erases the message left on her dry-erase board.

 **Cassiopeia,**

 **We need to talk.** **NOW** **.**

 **Dad**

Kicking off her combat boots, she pulled out her phone, and wondered for probably the thousandth time why he refused to just text her like a normal person! Sighing in resignation she selected her father's contact information, and pressed the phone icon.

"Cassie, why haven't you finished your sculpture piece? Your deadline is at the end of this week, and it looks the same as the last time I saw it. What's going on? Remember the deal? I don't want to keep calling you to remind you. You're an adult now, and you need to start being more responsible!" Bryan Hunter's stern voice whipped out, grating over her already raw nerves.

"Well 'Hello' to you too Dad! I am having just the BEST day ever. Thank you so much for asking!" The effort it took to refrain from screaming at his overwhelming passive aggressiveness made her grind her teeth.

"Cassie, less attitude please, just answer the question."

"I'll answer your questions when you answer mine! Why the hell were you in my dorm room?!"

"I wanted to check in, since John said he hasn't heard from you this week. You're supposed to give us regular updates, and I was tired of waiting. Now, answer my question. "

"John can kiss my ass. I've been busy with work, but I have plenty of time to finish before the deadline, so stop being ridiculous!"

"Cassiopeia! Be respectful! You owe John for getting your name to the top of the admissions list for that school. Besides, you know you don't have to work so much, your mother and I are paying for your tuition, so I don't understand why you insist on having that damn job. You need to focus on what's important here, your career."

"Well, my art supplies aren't cheap daddio! Anyways, gotta go, you know, work on that sculpture you're stalking me over. So Byeeee." Not waiting for his response Cassie viciously stabbed the end call button, but somehow resisted the urge to throw her phone across the room. She was just so damn tired of him showing up and snooping around, or having the Dean of Admissions pop in once a week with ridiculous excuses.

Honestly, she loved her dad, she really did, but his micromanaging and intrusiveness were driving her insane. Her parents had always been fairly supportive of her decision to go into the arts field instead of their beloved astrophysics. Well, mostly. Her mom was totally one-hundred percent supportive. Her father though, he had always made it abundantly clear that art would always be a distinct second place to his dream of her scientific career. When Cassie was young, it had been glaringly obvious when she kept doodling her way through math and science lessons, that she was not going to follow in her parents footsteps. Much to her father's dismay, she kept bringing home awards for painting instead of science. So he kept forcing her to take tutoring lessons, and when those didn't work, he switched her to a private school. So of course she rebelled, like all teenagers do, she dyed her hair and started listening to metal music loud enough to make her mother cringe. But once she started channeling all that rebellious attitude into her artwork it paid off big time.

When the dean of her private school called to congratulate Cassie on winning the school's mural competition, her father finally decided it was time to concede. Strictly on his terms though. Cassie had to continue to excel in her field, no questions asked, and he would stop pestering her about choosing a field of study in science. When she graduated high school, she had instantly applied to New York University to try to get away from the abundant pressure her father put on her. She had thought it was unbelievably lucky that she was accepted, and didn't even have to try and convince her parents to let her stay on campus. Of course at that time she was unaware of the fact that her daddy-o's best friend, John Sanderson, was the fucking dean of admissions, and would be sending her father weekly reports on everything she did. He had done her father a favor by paving the way for her acceptance into the University, and it had been made abundantly clear to her that it was conditional on her keeping her grades up, and staying out of trouble.

So she had buckled down and been a model student, all the while working every spare second between classes so she could finally get some fucking privacy. Scrimping and saving every spare cent she made from her side jobs, and selling her art, for almost two years Sucked. But it had all paid off when she found the listing for a two bedroom apartment, with an awesome sized living room/dining room that she could use as studio space. And today, at long last, the lease papers had been signed, and it was time to celebrate!

No more cramped college dorm for her! And no more being under her dad's microscope, Halle-fucking-lujah. Taking a good look around her dorm room, she surveyed the haphazardly made twin bed, the concert posters covering her walls, right next to prints of her favorite pieces of art. She absolutely loved how badass her Van Gough's Starry Night looked next to her Arch Enemy concert posters. She made a mental note to bring some boxes home so she could start packing for the move. Excitement bubbled up in her at the thought of the bright future that was finally within reach.

Once she got the commission for this sculpture, and moved into the new apartment, she planned to drop her side job and completely focus on her art. She would need all the extra time she could manage to get enough pieces ready to hopefully get a slot in next year's New York Art Galla. If all went as she hoped, after the gallery she wouldn't have to pick up another side job to make ends meet. She grinned wickedly at the thought of how much her dad would disapprove of the show, since none of the pieces were commissions and therefore weren't 'low risk investments'. Ugh. As if she couldn't create beautiful work that people would buy, without listening to any guidance except her own muse! Well she would just show him, and oh how she wished she could see the look on his face when he found out she had slipped from under his thumb!

Though of course all these plans of freedom were contingent on finding a roommate to split the rent with, otherwise all her savings would be burned through in a few short months. Turning back to her desk she studied the sculpture that her dad was in such a tizzy over. Her desk was a chaotic jumble of art supplies, and with all the canvasses leaning against it she doubted that he had even noticed the other half of the sculpture sitting next to the trash bin waiting to be attached to the main piece. She would get that assembled and put the finishing touches on it tonight, but first she had to post that 'Roommate Wanted' ad on the University's chatter group. Grabbing her laptop she sat down on the couch, and started composing the ad that would change her life.

* * *

 _Roommate Wanted_

 _Two bedroom apartment in the East Village, Must attend NYU and pay for half of the rent and utilities. Some studio space available if you're an art major. Bonus points if you're willing to share food._

 _Assholes need not apply._

Elizabeth Morgan raised her eyebrows at the last line of the ad. It seemed a bit harsh, but she didn't really have many options at this point if she didn't want to be in a dorm room when she transferred to NYU this semester. After initially looking at the prices of apartments in New York City she had almost given up the idea of transferring to NYU, but the scholarship she had been offered was just too tempting!

Earlier this summer she had entered some of her photographs in an online competition, little did she know that one of the judges would be a professor at NYU. When Professor Derrick Milten had contacted her to ask for her portfolio and college transcripts she had been shocked! Within a week she had received a scholarship offer from NYU to attend their Fine Arts Photography and Imaging course.

The two years she has spent doing her online classes full time, and not taking summer breaks had paid off, as since she had completed all the prerequisite classes. So when the credit hours transferred she would be able to focus solely on the art and photography courses! Her excitement had known no bounds ... until she told her parents.

To say her dad was against the move was the understatement of her life. She understood his concerns, she really did, but just because she was a small town girl from Rock Creek, Montana didn't mean she couldn't survive in New York! Well she hoped so anyways, if she thought about it too much it made her feel sick with nerves, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

However, the cost of living in New York was certainly daunting. She had thought that her savings from working at the local bakery since she was sixteen, and doing photography sessions on the side for the past two years, would have been more than enough to cover her expenses since tuition was covered, but that was sadly not the case. After estimating expenses, she had almost been ready to give up on the idea, but then Professor Milten had suggested she check out the University student chatter page to see if anyone was looking for a roommate. Which brought her to her present occupation, browsing through a list of ads. The one that had caught her eye had plenty of space, and the price was the best she had seen yet. She might actually still be able to live on her savings until graduation if she was really careful.

Clicking on the profile photo next to the ad she studied her potential roommate; Cassiopeia Hunter looked dauntingly vibrant and confident, with her brightly dyed blue hair, dark makeup, and wicked smile. Judging by appearances only, if this Cassiopeia was looking for her polar opposite for a roommate, then Lizzie definitely fit the bill. Looking at the handful of public images on her profile, she wondered how she could possibly handle living with such a flamboyant person. The photos of her at some sort of concert wearing what looked to be leather pants, and a corset with a plunging neckline, made Lizzie's eyes pop wide.

But then she was a sheltered bookworm that had only left her tiny hometown for family vacations, so what did she know? Besides, she desperately needed a place to stay in New York, and this sounded perfect. A quick check of the area on Google Maps showed that it would be within easy walking distance of the college, and studio space meant she might be able to set up a nice workspace for processing her images. She let the cursor hover over the message button on Cassiopeia's profile, then taking a deep breath she clicked it, and started to type a short inquiry to see if the apartment was still available.

"She What?!"

The outraged bellow of her father rang through the house and made Lizzie jump in her chair. While not a violent man, her father's temper still had the ability to make her want to hide in her room.

At twenty one you would think I'd be past this by now, she thought bitterly.

Resigned to the inevitable she started to set aside her laptop, then hesitated and clicked send before she could chicken out. Satisfied with her small victory over her nerves, she made her way to the stairs to face the real challenge. The closer she got, the clearer her parents voices became.

"Tom, you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'll calm down when our daughter comes to her damn senses, and forgets this nonsense about going to New York! Do you have any idea what could happen to our girl in a big city like that Elaine? You can't seriously be in favor of her going!"

"Tom, she's an adult! She can do what she wants, and you acting like this is only driving her away!" Elaine's voice trembled slightly with emotion, and seemed to break through a bit of her fathers anger.

Hesitating in the kitchen doorway Lizzie watched her dad turn towards the window, and run his hands through his hair in frustration. The tension in him clear in the rigid line of his shoulders.

"You know I don't want that, I'm just so worried about her. And now you tell me she's looking for a roommate instead of staying on the college campus?!"

Standing there looking at her father's worried demeanor made Lizzie feel horrible, how could she put them through all this worry when she could easily just continue her classes online? But no, it was more than just general education waiting for her in New York. The knowledge and artistic experience she would gain was invaluable to her, and the passion she had for capturing images that would be treasured forever, far surpassed the fleeting worry and nerves surrounding the move.

"Dad, I'm sorry you don't approve of this, I truly am, but it is an amazing opportunity that I just cant bear to pass up."

Her words made her father turn away from the window and look at her.

"Lizzie, I ..." he started, then trailed off, his face creased with worry and frustration.

"We've been over this again and again Dad, I wish I could make you okay with this somehow, but I just can't."

"I was trying to accept you moving, but now you're going to be living with a complete stranger?!"

"How is that different than living in a dorm filled with other students?"

"You would be living on a college campus, so at least you wouldn't be out walking to and from school by yourself on the streets of New York! And on a campus you have tons of people nearby if you need help, rather than alone in an apartment with someone you know nothing about." His voice was starting to rise again, so Lizzie quickly cut in.

"Yeah live on a college campus with a ton of college students partying all the time, that's so much better than living with one other girl?! The girl I just messaged about an apartment is an art major too from the sounds of things, so we could probably travel together at least part of the time."

Sighing heavily her father turned back to the window. "Well I guess your mind is made up then, I hope you don't regret it."

"Tom, that's enough!" Her mother's voice cut in sharply. "Can't you see she's nervous enough without you adding to it? None of us are in love with this move, but she's put a lot of thought and preparation into it, and it won't be forever. Christmas break isn't that far away, and she will be back home before we know it. I'm sure all this worry will be for nothing in the end! After all kids go off to college all the time and nothing dire happens. We've had our baby home for years longer than most parents get, so let's just be happy for her." Elaine's voice quavered a bit at the last, but she firmed it resolutely.

"Now then, supper will be ready in about an hour, and we can discuss the details of your move then Lizzie. Why don't you take the rest of the time to cool your tempers off a bit." With that she turned back to the sink to finish washing the potatoes that had been lying there neglected during the heated discussion. Her dad muttered something about going to cut some firewood, and let the storm door slam on his way out. Fighting back tears, Lizzie gave her mom's shoulders a grateful hug before heading back upstairs to check her messages.

Walking into her room, she went straight to the desk and opened her laptop. The message icon was flashing on her screen, and she eagerly clicked on it. The chat log showed her original message at the top of the screen, with Cassiopeia's reply underneath. Seeing that the other girl was apparently still logged into the messenger app, she quickly she sat down and started typing.

Lizzie: Hi there! I saw your ad on the NYU chatter group, and I was wondering if the apartment is still available?

Cassie: Hiya, yep! It's still available. Do you have any questions? You're a student right cuz I don't want any creeps.

Lizzie: Haha yes I'm a new student, transferring to NYU from Montana. I'm a photography/art major so I was intrigued by the studio space you mentioned. Would there be enough room to have a desk/workspace with maybe some inspiration boards and such?

Cassie: Montana?! Bluhhhhhhh. That sounds boring! There's totally enough space, I tend to sprawl out so if you need more you can just kick my shit to the side. The rent is fairly simple, split 50/50. That includes the utilities and stuff.

Lizzie: Ok awesome! Lol, yeah not much going on out here! I'm from a really small town, and have never really travelled much so I'm kind of intimidated by the move to be honest. But I'm super excited too! That sounds perfect, this is the first affordable option I've come across in NY, since I didn't really want to live in the dorms.

Cassie: Dude I just moved out of the dorms. I've been here for two years now and it sucks. The dorms are lame and there are spies everywhere, but that's another story. Anyways, this is pretty new for me too. I've never had a roommate before so I guess if you want it, we can figure it out together? I am most definitely sure there will be times where I aggravate you haha. I don't have a filter. So I hope that isn't a deal breaker.

Lizzie: Yeah I just felt like I would feel completely smothered in a dorm. That would be so great! I'm so glad I contacted you in time! Lol that's no problem, as long as you don't mind me being a bit on the quiet side. I tend to be a major bookworm.

Cassie: Where are you attending school now? Or are you coming in as a freshman?

Lizzie: I've actually been attending an online college, so I'm coming in as a Junior. But totally inexperienced in college life so may as well be a freshman haha.

Cassie: Oh nice! I would go crazy with online classes, and being stuck home.

Lizzie: Yeah I've been so busy with work and school it hasn't really bothered me, but I am excited for a change of pace!

Cassie: I'm super glad I don't have to wade through a ton of emails that say "interested!" And then never respond. And I got lucky you're in the art school, that means our schedules will be relatively close, or at least in the same buildings. I can help you adjust to the "college life" but please don't hold your breath as I'm a bit of a weirdo and generally do my own thing lol.

Lizzie: Oh my gosh I would appreciate any help you are able to give me. Even if it's just helping me figure out how to get around, that would be Amazing!

Cassie: No prob! When are you planning to move? Classes start in a couple weeks!

Lizzie: I'm hoping to move next week if possible! My parents aren't really happy with my move so I think the sooner I leave home the better at this point.

Cassie: Girl get out of there! They may convince you to stay! TRUST ME! I love my parents, but my dad is super intense. He's the reason I'm leaving the dorms.

Lizzie: Yes! I really need to get out of here ASAP before I chicken out lol. And same here, my dad is usually great, but he's just so upset that I'm moving, especially since it's a big city.

Cassie: I'm actually pretty stoked because I'm originally from Maryland, and I've been doing nothing except art since I started at NYU so I've never really been around the city. I can help you navigate the campus, but we will have to go on adventures together around the city!

Lizzie: What kind of art do you do? I would absolutely love to get out and explore New York a bit! I have most of my main classes done so I won't have a very heavy class work schedule, but I desperately want to get out and do some cityscape photography!

Cassie: I love to do mixed media types of artworks! I paint backgrounds and throw some resin over it and then toss things into the resin haha. I also like to do sculptures. I don't have it all figured out yet lol.

Lizzie: Oh that sounds so cool! I can't wait to see some of your work! Maybe if you need some photos done I can help you out?

Cassie: YAS! There's a gallery event next fall I'm hoping to get a spot in, so I could totally use your photography offer for portfolio shots! Thanks!

Lizzie: Ohhh that's so exciting! I would Love to do that!

Cassie: So the next thing to do is we can agree that you'll co-sign the lease so we have it in writing? I can send you the info to your student email.

Lizzie: Perfect, let's get it all official so I can tell my dad it's a done deal! I'll email you all my contact info from the link on your main post so you have it all saved.

Cassie: Great! That works and I'll email you right back with the lease agreement and all that.

Lizzie: Ok! I'll get it all signed and sent back to you right away. Now just to finish packing and break it to my parents that it's really happening haha. I will start checking into flights and keep you updated on my plans. Thanks again for this, I appreciate it so much!

Cassie: Totally welcome! I'm looking forward to hearing from you.

Lizzie: Talk to you soon!

When a 'peace out' emoji popped up on her screen, Lizzie smiled and signed off. Excitement and nerves battled for supremacy in her, but in the end excitement won out. Looking around at the boxes scattered around her room, she got up and started pulling clothes out of her closet. The time for doubts was over, it was time to get her act together, and make this happen.


	2. If You Really Want It The World Is Yours

Standing in the busy airport, with the bustle and noise surrounding her, Lizzie felt fear of the unknown rise up in her once more. Struggling to fight off the wave of nerves, she turned to her parents, pushed her hair behind her ear in an unconscious nervous gesture, and forced a smile. Her mother's hazel eyes were brimming with tears, and her dad's face was a mask of impassivity, that he had been sporting ever since she broke the news that she had signed an apartment lease agreement.

"I guess this is it then," she said, as brightly as she could manage.

"You promise to be careful, right sweetie?" Her mom's quavering voice made Lizzie's throat burn with unshed tears, but she nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Of course! And I promise to call and text you all the time mom, I'm going to miss you so much!" Despite her best efforts her voice cracked, and a few tears dampened her mother's shirt as they clutched each other tightly.

Pulling away reluctantly she blinked away the tears and looked at her dad, their eyes locked and the emotions he had been suppressing broke through at last; stepping forward he pulled her into a fierce hug. His murmured "Lizzie girl," in her hair almost broke all her resolve, that small endearment from her childhood doing what all his harsh words had failed to do. When he released her she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'll be fine, I promise Dad." The unsteadiness in her voice giving the lie to her words.

"You call us as soon as you get settled in at your apartment," he said gruffly.

"I will! I love you both!" With one last hug for her mom, Lizzie grabbed her carry on, and made her way to the gate.

After handing the attendant her ticket, she turned back one last time and waved to her parents, before boarding the New York bound flight. She would have one short layover in Minneapolis, but should be in New York by around 5:00pm. Once she found her seat she settled in next to the window, and stared out at the beautiful mountain range in the distance. Her heart hurt at the thought of being without this view for the next two years. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. What was wrong with her? She should be ecstatic over this amazing opportunity! Instead she was feeling home sick before she even left. Enough was enough, it was time to get serious about her future, and set aside all this useless self doubt.

Pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket, she sent a quick text to Cassie to let her know that her flight was about ready to depart. Unwinding her scarf, she settled it across herself like a makeshift blanket, and took a moment to stroke the softness and run her fingers through the fringe, imagining the hours it had taken her aunt to weave it for her. Soothed by the textures and memories it evoked, she grabbed her camera bag/purse and rummaged around in it until she found her iPod and headphones, then selected her favorite country playlist. With the Dixie Chicks crooning out the lyrics to Wide Open Spaces in her ears, somehow everything seemed a bit less scary.

* * *

Cassie paced around the new apartment, trying to burn of some of her nervous energy. She had no idea why she was feeling nervous about meeting her new roommate. Though it was kind of a big deal after all, I mean they had gotten along fine while chatting online, but they had signed a freaking lease together. She hoped Lizzie wasn't a total sissy girl, she didn't think she could stand to live with someone that was all unicorns and rainbows for the long term. Ugh, why didn't I think to ask more questions?! She will probably faint the first time I turn on metal, she thought in disgust. Sighing, she ran her hands over her face. This wasn't accomplishing anything, and besides it was too late to stress about it now. The lease was signed, and if it meant she would be using headphones from now on she could just deal with it. Probably better than getting noise complaints anyways.

Pulling out her phone she set a couple alarms to alert her when she would need to head to the airport and pick Lizzie up, then opened her laptop and pushed play. When the opening bars of Amorphis's Amongst Stars blasted out of her speakers, she rolled her shoulders and let the music relax her. Picking up a can of spray paint she walked over to her waiting canvas and started painting her first gallery piece. Countless songs, and a wide array of colors later she was feeling satisfied with her canvas, and much more relaxed. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she looked at the time, and dropped the can of paint to the table. What the Fuck?! How had she completely ignored the alarms vibration? She had put it in her pocket for that very reason! Argh! Now what was she going to do?

She had planned to call a cab when the first alarm went off, but now there was no time for that. She'd just barely be on time if she left now, but only if she took her bike. Shit. Lizzie had said she was only packing an overnight bag since it was cheaper to have her luggage come in the moving truck tomorrow, but what if Lizzie was afraid of bikes? Well if she is I'll just call her a cab and we can drive home separately, whatever. No time to think about it! She ran for the bathroom to wash her hands, then pulled on her boots, leather jacket, and grabbed her keys and helmet off the table by the door. Spotting the smart-ass Montana sign she had made to flag Lizzie down with, she cursed under her breath then folded it in half and zipped it inside her jacket. Shit, she needed the extra helmet! Darting to the closet she grabbed the half helmet off the top shelf, then sprinted for the door.

Another perk of the new apartment was the basement parking garage, with one parking space included in the rent. No more worrying about her baby getting taken for a joy ride by idiot college boys in the dorms, and no fighting for street parking. As soon as the elevator opened she made her way quickly across the garage to where her beautiful black and blue Harley waited. Luckily she had a metal sissy bar on it for when needed to strap packages on behind her so hopefully Lizzie wouldn't be too scared to ride it. Tucking the extra helmet into the large saddle bags, she threw her leg over the bike and turned the key. The rumble of the engine never failed to give her a little thrill, but there was no time to revel in it just now. Shifting it into gear, she forced herself to keep it slow and steady till she got out of the garage. No sense in pissing people off at the new place already, but as soon as she hit the street she let the horses run!

Winding her way expertly through the sluggish traffic she made her way to JFK in record time. Finding a parking slot at the airport was no trouble with a bike, so when she checked the time on her phone as she walked into the terminal, she was pumped to see she actually had a couple minutes to find Lizzie's gate. Unzipping her jacket she pulled out the sign and unfolded it carefully. Hey it actually didn't look half bad for being stuffed down her jacket all the way here! Carefully navigating the maze of signs she finally found Lizzie's, and parked herself right in front of the waiting area. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to finger comb her long blue locks into some semblance of order, but gave it up as a lost cause thanks to her helmet and the wind wiping the ends. Just as she was about to pull her phone out and check the time, the doors to the jet tunnel opened and passengers started rushing out into the airport.

* * *

Lizzie was one of the last passengers off the plane, and stood looking around the airport a bit dazedly for a moment. The trip hadn't been too bad, but she felt a bit foggy. Straightening her wide messenger bag strap to lay more comfortably on her shoulder, she clutched her overnight bag close and looked around at the crowd. Her eyes immediately caught on a gaudy sign with the stylized word Montana printed on it in electric blue with acid green glitter sprinkled liberally over it. Smiling a bit at the over the top welcome sign, she looked at the girl holding it. She recognized her from her Facebook photos of course, but seeing her in person made the photos pale in comparison.

Her wild blue mane of hair, tumbled around her in chaotic waves, framing her oval shaped face. When you took in the large, sultry green eyes, set off by long and heavily mascaraed lashes; slightly up-tilted nose, and lush full mouth, she almost looked a bit wicked. That impression was definitely enhanced by the intensely curvy hourglass figure, that her black leather coat, Metallica tank, and worn jeans did nothing to hide. Feeling mousy and plain when she mentally compared herself to her new roommate, she somewhat reluctantly made her way through the crowd to go introduce herself.

She was surprised when instead of standing there and waiting, Cassie started towards her and met her halfway. As she approached she could see that the other girl was a couple inches taller than her own 5'4" height, though as her dad liked to joke with her, "it didn't take much to do that."

"Hey there Montana! How was your flight?"

"It was good thanks," Lizzie said a bit shyly.

"Okay, so I had planned out a whole little 'Welcome to New York' yadda yadda blah, but I just have to say that scarf is freaking awesome girl! Where did you get it?"

Cassie's exuberance took Lizzie by surprise for a moment, and she instinctively reached up to touch the scarf in question, then smiled shyly at the other girl.

"Aww thanks! My aunt actually wove it for me, she's a hand weaver and makes scarves, shawls, blankets, and even baby wrap carriers."

"That is wicked cool! I seriously Love those colors, purple, green and blue are my jam, plus it has sparkle in it?! And that pattern and fringe, just wow. It's supposed to look like scales right? Is it soft too cause I'll be dead if it is." Cassie reached out as if to touch it then hesitated.

Unwinding it quickly, Lizzie held it out. "Go ahead! It's silk and fine merino wool with sparkle threads so it's super soft!"

Cassie practically squealed when she touched it, then she held it out and looked at it in surprise. "Whoa, it's So soft, and it's a lot bigger than I thought it was! I seriously need to get one of these!"

Laughing a bit at her enthusiasm, Lizzie took it back and looped it around her neck once more. "I'll have to show you her Facebook page! She has done some amazing pieces and I love seeing the dye work. This is actually a two and a half meter shawl because I prefer thick scarves, especially since they have so many functions, but she does all kinds."

Happily chatting and bonding over fibers, dyeing and weave patterns, the girls slowly made their way through the airport. When they got close to the exit Cassie stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot to ask, but can you ride a motorcycle?"

Taken aback at the abrupt change in subject, Lizzie shook her head hesitantly. "Umm not really, I mean I have ridden with my uncle a few times, but I don't have my license or anything like that."

"Oh I didn't mean for you to drive! It's just that I got caught up working on my art, and didn't have time for a cab so I had to ride my Harley. Do you mind riding back to the apartment with me on my bike, or would you rather call a cab?"

"Sure! I don't mind at all, I've always enjoyed it. As long as there will be room for my bag of course?"

"No worries, my bike has large saddle bags so I can carry my groceries and stuff. Obviously it wouldn't have worked if you had a suitcase, but since that's all being delivered tomorrow we're all good." With that decided, Cassie started leading the way to the exit again, and the girls made their way to the parking garage. Studying the beautiful black Harley with electric blue accents, Lizzie felt a slight bit of trepidation at the thought of riding through a busy city on a bike. The times she had ridden before had been on country roads, and she felt sure it would be completely different on the streets of New York.

Cassie opened one of the saddle bags and handed her a half helmet, then took another out of the other side. Passing her bags over to be stowed on the bike, Lizzie put the helmet on and adjusted the straps. Straddling the bike, Cassie started it up, and motioned for Lizzie to hop on behind her. Feeling a bit awkward, Lizzie resolutely swung on and tried to get comfortable. At least there was a sissy bar so she wouldn't have to worry too much about falling off the back. It was just weird riding with someone you barely knew, and another girl at that!

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you this time," Cassie smiled wickedly back at her over her shoulder.

Laughing at the mischief dancing in her eyes, Lizzie held on to Cassie's waist as she pulled out and wound her way through the maze of parking. Once they got out onto the street, she stared around in wonder at their surroundings. The huge buildings seemingly lit by thousands of lights, the snarled traffic, and people rushing along the sidewalks, were all fascinating to a small town country girl like her. When Cassie took an unexpectedly sharp curve, she quickly remembered to pay more attention, but the feel of leaning gently into turns, and keeping her weight balanced, came back to her quickly. Enjoying the brisk rush of wind in her face after so long spent in recycled air, Lizzie relaxed and just reveled in the freedom.

When they pulled into a basement parking garage, she felt a bit disappointed that the ride was over, but the excitement of seeing her new apartment quickly out weighed that. Dismounting, Cassie pulled her bags out and handed them to her, then tucked her helmet under her arm and led the way to the elevators. As they rode up to their fourth floor apartment, she explained about the lobby entrance, and the nominal building security of requiring a four digit passcode or a resident buzzing you in to be able to access the elevators. The doors opened and they walked down a well lit hallway to apartment 418, and Cassie unlocked their door, opening it with a flourish.

"Welcome home Montana! So, let me order us a pizza, grab a couple beers out of the fridge, and I'll give you the grand tour! What toppings do you like? I'll eat just about anything except anchovies, so whatever you want."

Smiling and rolling her eyes at the theatrics, Lizzie followed her inside and looked around the foyer as Cassie flipped on the light switch. Since it was an open concept apartment she was able to see a lot in one glance. Straight ahead was a large living space with a charcoal grey couch and matching love seat, arranged on a plush looking white rug in front of a black tv stand. On either side of the living room was a closed door, that given the apparent size of the rooms looked like they must be the bedrooms. The light grey walls and black laminate wood flooring throughout, made the overall space appear a bit stark at first glance. But she saw a piece, of what she guessed was Cassie's art, already adorning one of the living room walls, and just that one small change brought life and color into the room. The painting gave an overwhelming impression of a meteor in the depth of space. It's mesmerizing swirls of green ranged from neon to emerald, with pops of galaxy blue against a deep black background; with pieces of crystals somehow pressed into the canvas that glittered with an opalescent glow.

"You hoo, earth to Lizzie!"

Cassie's voice jerked her back to their conversation, and Lizzie turned to see her standing in front of the closet, with an amused look on her face.

"Sorry, I got distracted! I'm not picky either, so pepperoni and whatever else you want is fine."

"Meat-lovers it is then! Here give me your helmet, and I'll stick it in the closet, then get our order in."

Doing as she asked, Lizzie handed her the helmet, then set her bags on the catch all table next to the door. To the left was an open kitchen with an island that doubled as a bar style eating area in the middle, and past that was a large room that looked like an art supply store hit by a tornado. Canvases and raw materials were piled all around what looked to be a large desk with a drop cloth draped haphazardly over it, and open boxes of paint cans stacked indiscriminately, made Lizzie itch to start organizing.

Cassie walked past her while talking on the phone, and opened the fridge door. Pulling out two bottles of beer she held one out towards Lizzie, while confirming the address for the pizza delivery.

"Okay, pizza will be here in a half hour, want to see your room?"

"I'd love to!" Lizzie said eagerly.

"I took the room closer to the studio area, because sometimes inspiration strikes me at odd hours, and I didn't want to keep you awake," Cassie explained as she led the way to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

Opening the door, she motioned for Lizzie to have a look around. It was a decent sized room for an apartment, with a full sized bed made up with a white duvet that contrasted starkly with the black headboard, night stand and matching dresser. The plush white carpet, and dove grey walls, were in keeping with the rest of the apartments monochromatic color scheme.

"Your bathroom is through that door there," Cassie said hooking her thumb toward the corner to the right of the doorway. "We each have our own, which is nice, but it's nothing fancy. Still, you can't beat it for this price! Luckily the building is still under renovation, and they're having a hard time finding tenants that don't mind the noise during the day, so we got it for a steal."

Lizzie walked over to look into the bathroom, and saw more of the same color scheme, in white tile floors, black vanity and grey walls. There was a small walk in shower with a frosted sliding glass door, toilet, and white porcelain sink on the black vanity.

"They sure went hard for the sleek and modern look didn't they?" Cassie said in an amused tone. "It all came furnished, in case you were wondering what the deal is with all the black and white."

"The designer must really love monochrome, that's for sure!" Lizzie laughed as she turned back to face her.

"Well hey, why don't I let you get settled in a bit while we wait for pizza? I'll go kick my shit out of the way so you can see more of the studio."

"Ok sounds good!" Lizzie replied, then setting her beer on the dresser, she walked back out to grab her bags, to start unpacking her overnight bag. Putting the couple changes of clothes in the dresser, she took her toiletries into the bathroom, and changed into a pair of fleece lounge pants and long sleeved tee. Then sitting on her bed she opened the flap of her leather messenger bag, pulled out her phone, and called her parents. Reassuring her mom that she was settled safely into the apartment, she kept it short and sweet, thankfully having a good reason to end the call when she heard the buzzer for the pizza delivery.

Heading to the door, she remembered to grab her half finished beer on the way. Cassie was just placing a large pizza box on the kitchen island when she came out.

"Ready for your first slice of real New York pizza?" Cassie asked.

"Definitely!" Lizzie replied. "It smells amazing!"

Handing her a paper plate, Cassie motioned to the box. "Have at it then!"

Taking one of the huge loaded slices, Lizzie took a large bite, and moaned in pleasure.

"Amazing isn't it?" Cassie said, laughing at her blissed out expression.

"Oh my goodness, this is so good!" Lizzie said in between bites. "This is such bad news for my diet!"

"Hey, we're college students, we're supposed to live on pizza and ramen noodles. Who are we to buck tradition?!"

Laughing at that, Lizzie settled back in her chair and savored the food. They ate in companionable silence, both of them too hungry to bother with small talk. When she started eyeing a third piece, Lizzie made herself get up and throw her plate in the trash can. She did not have the metabolism to handle three slices. Thankfully she would be watching her pennies too much to eat out like this very often, otherwise her already too generous waist line would expand to epic proportions, with pizza like this just a phone call away.

Cassie was expertly folding her third slice of pizza in half to keep the toppings in place while she ate. Noticing Lizzie was done eating she gestured with her pizza towards the studio.

"Go ahead and check it out! Just ignore the mess, I'm a bit chaotic when I'm working. I shoved some stuff out of the way, but if you need more room just let me know," she said before taking another bite of pizza.

"I really don't need a lot of space, just room for my desk, and some wall space to hang some photos and inspo boards," Lizzie replied while checking out the space. It was roomy enough to accommodate a decent work area for both of them, though she'd probably only take up a third at most. The two windows, though completely dark now, looked like they would let in some lovely natural light, and would make it a pleasant room to work in.

"I'll just put my desk in this corner here, if thats ok?" she asked motioning to the right side of the room. "I'll just claim the wall space in front of the desk and put a book shelf to the right, but I really don't need half of the room."

"Oh awesome!" Cassie said, sounding a bit relieved. "Like I said, I do tend to sprawl out, so hopefully this way I won't be constantly bugging you."

"I'm sure it will all work out fine!" Lizzie smiled, then covered a yawn. "Wow, you'd think I would still be wide awake with the time change, but I guess the trip really wore me out. Think I'll go ahead and turn in early, since I'll be swamped tomorrow when the moving truck shows up."

"Okay! Night roomie!" Cassie replied.

Once she was back in her room Lizzie quickly brushed her teeth and crawled in bed, but pulled one of her favorite novels out of her bag first. She was tired, but reading would help her relax, and settle into her new surroundings. Nestling under the covers she opened her copy of Karen Marie Moning's 'Kiss of the Highlander', and prepared to enjoy the exploits of a sassy heroine with her time traveling Highland warrior. She didn't get to read very much though, because sleep snuck up on her before she even managed to make it through two whole chapters.

* * *

The next week flew by in a whirlwind of unpacking boxes, and putting her own touches on the apartment. She was surprised at how quickly she and Cassie fell into an easygoing companionship. Cassie had cheerfully helped her unpack and set up her work space, the old fashioned wood desk and bookcase adding a little bit of home amidst all the sleek and modern furnishings. They had strung two strands of twine across the wall in front of her desk that she could clip photos to, though so far it only held a few 4x6 snapshots. One of her and her parents, one of her and her horse Phoenix, and one of a Montana sunset over the mountains. Just little bits of home to help with the move, she would add some photos of her more artistic work later, but for now this made her feel at home.

Lizzie had offered, partly out of self defense from the clutter, if Cassie would like a hand getting her art supplies organized, and had been surprised when she agreed readily. Her only stipulation being it couldn't be the same level of 'scary' organization that Lizzie preferred for her own things. So off they had gone to buy some inexpensive wire shelving units, and filled them with Cassie's supplies, roughly in the order she would use them when she worked. Still a bit disorganized in Lizzie's opinion, but so much better than the leaning towers of boxes that had frayed her nerves. Through their conversations while working together, the girls had been amazed at how much they truly had in common. Their love of art was common ground of course, but they also had a lot of the same taste in movies, books, and even food! When they had discovered their mutual passion for the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, they had decided that a movie night would be in order for the end of their first full week of school.

Before she knew it, the first day of school had arrived, and all the butterflies were suddenly back. Standing in front of the full length mirror on the back of her bathroom door, she surveyed her appearance critically. Her large hazel eyes stared back at her from the mirror, framed by her long, lightly mascaraed lashes. Never having used much makeup she had just done it as usual, a little concealer, and mascara, and she was ready for the day. Long brown hair fell in loose waves down her back and around her heart shaped face, she had thought about trying to style it, but she was basically hopeless at anything fancier than a ponytail. Besides she felt like she looked best with her hair down. She would never be a knock out like Cassie, but she thought she was well enough, in a more 'girl next door' kind of way. Lizzie had unfortunately never fully out grown that chubby teenager phase, so though she had more generous curves than Cassie, she lacked the other girls slender waist that gave her that enviable hourglass appearance. But wearing her favorite Ariat cowboy boots, with dark wash jeans, paired with a plain emerald green v-neck t-shirt, she felt like she looked pretty good in her own quiet way.

Grabbing her brown button down sweater and putting it on for the short walk to campus, she tossed the strap of her leather messenger bag over her head, and headed for the foyer. She was beginning to get a bit antsy, until Cassie's door finally opened, and she came striding out. Cassie's outfit of a black tank top with straps crisscrossing right above the low v-neck, and tight black jeans tucked into combat boots, made Lizzie feel super conservative.

"You all set?" Cassie asked, as she stopped to get her black leather jacket out of the closet.

"I guess so," Lizzie replied a bit hesitantly.

"Feeling the first day jitters are you?"

"A bit, I guess," she paused for a moment then just blurted out her question. "Do you think I look like a complete country bumpkin in this outfit?"

Cassie turned, and looked her up and down appraisingly. "Just ditch the schoolmarm sweater, and you're all set girl! Grab the leather jacket you wore when we went shopping on Saturday. You know everything's better in leather!" Her little smirk made Lizzie grin in response, and rush back to her room to make the change.

"Now you're talking!" Cassie said approvingly, when she saw Lizzie walk out with her dark chestnut leather coat on. "Now let's get the hell out of here, before we end up being late to class."

Though still feeling a few nerves, Lizzie strode out of the apartment feeling a surge of self confidence, thanks to her new friend's contagiously kickass attitude.


	3. Time is Slipping Away & I Don't Mind

Authors Note: This chapter covers a span of months in our original characters lives, but we promise we are going to introduce our leading men soon … who knows, maybe even in the next chapter! But until then, there are several mentions of the Avengers in this chapter to keep you going. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we do!

* * *

"What the hell Cassie! I told you to stop messing with my desk!"

Carefully planning out the colors she would use for the resin and crystals to finish her current painting, Cassie looked up at her friend, and laughed at the uncharacteristically pissy expression on the other girls face.

"What?" she tried for an innocent expression, but totally failed.

"You know damn well what! You deliberately moved everything on my desk to the opposite side of where I had it! And you basically signed it with the leaning tower of flash drives!" Lizzie replied with an annoyed flick of her fingers at the offending items.

"Sorry, not sorry, all that perfection was hurting my brain. But I'll just try to avoid looking at it once you fix it all again," Cassie said, trying to smother another laugh at Lizzie's exaggerated eye roll.

Pointedly ignoring her, Lizzie started straightening her things back into the order she preferred. So okay, maybe she was a little OCD about her things. But still, she didn't give in to temptation and organize Cassie's stuff did she? No she did not! No matter how enticing it was sometimes. Sighing in resignation she sat down in her comfy desk chair, and turned on her laptop to work on the editing for her current project. Attending classes on campus, had definitely been a huge change of pace for her, but now with a full eight weeks under her belt, she finally felt like she was getting a handle on it. Luckily she and Cassie had a fairly light class schedule, since both of them had gotten the boring required classes out of the way in their first couple years of college.

Now they were primarily focusing on their art, which actually included some of the same classes. Currently they were both taking graphic design and art theory, but they had just discussed signing up for the modern architecture course in the spring semester. It had been wonderful to meet her sponsor into NYU in person at last, Professor Milten was a charming and kind silver haired gentleman, that had a magical way of explaining photography methods and composition. Scrolling through her photos in Lightroom, she smiled in satisfaction at the improvement she could already see in her work, after being in his classes for such a short time.

"Still mad at me?" Cassie's voice broke through her musings, and she turned to find her holding out an open bottle of Angry Orchard.

"Not really, but thanks for the peace offering anyways," leaning back in her chair Lizzie took a long drink, and watched as Cassie cocked a hip on the desk, and took a drink from her own bottle.

"We're still on for our first real New York adventure tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! I can't wait to really get out and explore, though I'm warning you now I'll probably end up making you model for me," Lizzie said with a laugh.

"Just one of the dangers of having a photographer as a friend I guess," Cassie sighed in mock resignation. "Well we better make it an early night, because we are going to be out Late tomorrow … look what I scored!" She held out a pair of tickets and waved them enticingly, "Phantom of the Opera on Broadway girl!"

"Holy crap, really?!" Lizzie almost squealed in excitement, and grabbed the tickets. "Oh my goodness I am so excited to see this live!"

"Me too! I wish the guy playing the Phantom could be Gerard Butler, but hey, we take what we can right?" Laughing they started mapping out their itinerary for the next day.

They made an early start of it, and actually got out of the apartment by 8am, so they could make it to the ferry to Staten Island before it got too busy. It started off their day on just the right note, standing on the deck and taking selfies with Lady Liberty in the background. The touristy feel of it all making them almost giddy with exhilaration. Their tour of the city, though mostly for fun, did serve the purpose of giving Lizzie a better handle on finding her way around. She thought the subway would take some getting used to, but it was a cheap, and efficient way of traveling around the city.

They had been walking for a few blocks after leaving the subway, when the Empire State Building came into view, and Lizzie felt the irresistible urge to get her camera out. Fiddling with her settings quickly, she cocked her head to the side, and studied the building to decide what she wanted to capture first.

"Cassie, walk a bit ahead of me will you?"

With a shrug Cassie complied, and Lizzie deftly brought the camera up, and framed her shot with Cassie in the foreground, and the towering building making a dramatic backdrop. Satisfied with her results after snapping a few more at different angles, she rushed to catch up to her friend. The elaborate décor of the lobby was fascinating, and kept them entertained until the next tour started, but the view from the observation deck truly took their breath away. Lizzie stood captivated by the amazing sight for almost a full minute before her instincts kicked in, and she raised her camera.

"Oh my goodness, isn't it beautiful?" she breathed as she took several shots of the skyline.

"Yep, real pretty," Cassie muttered, scuffing the toe of one combat boot uneasily.

Startled at the nervous tone of her friends voice, Lizzie lowered the camera, and turned to look at her. "Are you afraid of heights? You never mentioned it when we talked about coming up here?"

"I'm not!" but the nervous way Cassie's green eyes darted around the rooftop gave the lie to her statement. "Well at least I didn't think so, until we came up here. It's just really freaking tall!"

"We can go back down ..." Lizzie started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"No! I'm fine! I just need to get used to it," Cassie rolled her shoulders, and resolutely strode toward one of the tower viewers stationed around the perimeter of the rooftop. There's a railing, you're not going to fall, she repeated over and over in her head like a mantra as she approached the edge. Shit, shit, shit, it was a long fucking way down! Bracing one hand on the rail, and the other on the viewer, she focused on looking out over the skyline instead of straight down. It really was a pretty amazing view, but still the nausea churning in her stomach refused to go away. She heard Lizzie's camera shutter clicking, and hoped she looked like she was enjoying the view instead of fighting the urge to hurl.

The wind whipping through her hair, gave her the irrational feeling that it could pick her up and toss her over the edge at any moment. Deciding she had been brave for long enough, Cassie turned away from the railing, and as soon as Lizzie saw her pale face she lowered her camera and went to her. "Come on," she said lacing her arm through Cassie's, "let's get going! We still have tons to see today!" carefully steering them towards the elevator.

Cassie's pale face slowly regained color as the car travelled down, and she seemed to be back to her normal animated self by the time they reached street level. The chilly fall air, and early holiday decorations going up all over the city, forcibly reminded Lizzie of how quickly Christmas was approaching. Thankfully she had taken care of part of her shopping with a few e-mails to her aunt, but she really needed to work on the rest of her list soon!

"Oh, I know where we should go next!" Cassie exuberant voice jolting her out of her thoughts.

Happy that her friend had obviously recovered from her fright, Lizzie raised a questioning brow. "Where?"

"Avengers Tower!" Cassie crowed, pointing at the skyline where the impressive building towered above all nearby structures, except for the one they had just left.

"Do they give tours there?" Lizzie asked a bit doubtfully.

"No, but I heard they opened up a gift shop in the lobby recently, so let's go check it out!" Cassie pulled her along, practically bouncing up and down with eagerness.

Shrugging Lizzie went along with her, studying the building as they drew closer. The huge A on the side of the tower drew the eye like a beacon, and made her remember the glimpse of the battle she had seen on television during the invasion of New York. There were no traces of that chaos remaining, but the building still served as a sobering reminder of the fragility of their place in the universe.

Entering the sleek and modern interior of the Tower's lobby, was a startling contrast after the old world grandeur of the Empire State Building. Cassie made a beeline straight for the prominently displayed gift shop area, and Lizzie followed at a more sedate pace so she could study her surroundings a bit. The lobby was done all in steel grey, the only variation came in chrome accents scattered throughout the room. The wall of windows let in a vast amount of light, that glinted off the polished surface of the reception counter, and brightly illuminated the waiting area.

At first glance the Avengers store looked like more of an Iron Man gift shop, but considering who owned the building that was hardly surprising. Wandering through the rows of Iron Man action figures, mugs, snow globes, and keychains, with some Avengers Tower merchandise sprinkled in for variety, she laughed out loud when she came to a photo booth with a life size statue of Iron Man. Along with the souvenir photos, it offered a variety of items that you could have the photo etched onto. Shaking her head in disbelief over the size of Stark's ego, she finally made it to the back wall where Cassie stood in front of the Avenger's display.

"There you are!" Cassie exclaimed, holding up a tiny Mjolner replica keychain. "Have you ever seen anything so adorable?! I'm totally getting one! Though it's too bad they don't have a bedazzled version, I bet it would look killer with glitter."

"You think everything needs glitter!" Lizzie teased.

"Well it does!" With a toss of her head Cassie went back to perusing the shelves of merchandise. Lizzie spotted a shelf of Captain America shield keychains, and decided to get one as a Christmas present for her dad. It would be the perfect addition to his collection of Howling Commando memorabilia he had displayed in his office. Grabbing a few other little items as gifts for her uncle and cousins, she shooed Cassie towards the checkout counter so they could get back on schedule.

They followed up with sightseeing at Time Square and Madison Square Gardens, then bought hot dogs from a street vendor for lunch, to get the authentic New York tourist experience. The rest of their afternoon was spent soaking in the majestic beauty on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Grabbing a late dinner at their favorite pizzeria, they could hardly contain their anticipation for the grand finale of an all around amazing day. And the magnificent Broadway performance of Phantom of the Opera, certainly did not disappoint. Exhausted, but in raptures over their amazing day, they hummed and sang the lines of their favorite songs from the musical as they slowly made their way home.

* * *

Lizzie closed the apartment door behind her, and leaned back against it in relief for just a moment. Spending the holidays at home had been wonderful, and yet it had become apparent during her stay that she didn't completely fit there anymore. Maybe she would settle back in there someday, but for now she needed the life and color that New York had to offer.

Shoving away from the door, and hefting her duffle bag higher on her shoulder, she glanced around the apartment but didn't see any sign of her roommate.

"Cassie? You here?"

"Yes ... thank all the gods and goddesses." Came the muffled response from the direction of her friends room. Chuckling at that, Lizzie quickly ditched her stuff in her room before walking over to peer through Cassie's open doorway. Apparently she had walked in and just flopped down onto the bed, without even bothering to kick off her boots. She had one arm flung dramatically across her face, but she moved it in order to gaze up mournfully at her.

"That bad huh?" Lizzie asked.

"If I had to spend one more minute with my dad, I think I would have strangled him. I swear he is ten times worse whenever he sees me now that I've," she made air quotes with her fingers, "slipped my leash, and got this place. Now that I'm not under his trusty watchdog's constant supervision, he feels the need to try and micromanage ever other aspect of my life he can think of."

"I'm sorry hun, I hoped he might at least try to be agreeable during the holidays," Lizzie said sympathetically. She didn't understand Cassie's fathers obsession with having his daughter be at the absolute height of her chosen field, but she did understand the pressure only a dad could bring to bear. Her own dad had zero ambition for her, except for her to be safely at home of course. He would have been just as happy if she had chosen to be a librarian like her mom, or work in his hardware store for the rest of her life, as long as she was nearby. Though he had grudgingly come to accept her choice to live in the big city, he still made it abundantly clear that he would much rather she moved back home.

"Come on girl," Lizzie motioned towards the living room with a tilt of her head. "Lets go open a bottle of wine and drown our holiday woes a bit. Oh, and I have a little something for you!"

"Oh shit!" Cassie bounded off the bed, and started rummaging around in her closet. "Give me like five minutes, and I'll be right there!"

Laughing at her abrupt change in moods, Lizzie went back to her room to get the festively wrapped package from her bag and set it on the coffee table, before heading to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses and a bottle of Moscato. Taking a seat on the couch, she carefully poured the wine, before tucking her feet up, and leaning back against the arm of the sofa with a sigh of pleasure.

Cassie came hurrying out of her room, and placed a haphazardly wrapped parcel on the table, before eagerly reaching for her glass of wine. She had taken a moment to change into more comfortable clothes, and Lizzie looked enviously at her yoga pants as she curled up on the other end of the couch. Briefly she thought about going to change out of her jeans, but it just felt like too much of a hassle to get back up.

"Oh man, this is exactly what I needed!" Cassie sighed after taking a healthy gulp from her glass. She nodded toward the package she had brought out, "Well, go ahead and open it already!"

Reaching out to grab the oddly shaped bundle, Lizzie set her glass of wine down, and tossed the other box to her friend. "You too then!"

Eagerly ripping into the brown paper wrapping, that she recognized as the packing material Cassie used for her artwork, she uncovered a coil of soft and supple black leather. Unrolling it, she realized it was a new neck strap for her camera. Turning it over she gasped as she saw the intricate scale like design that had been embossed into it, and then painstakingly embroidered in stunning shades of purple, green and blue. The thread had an almost metallic like gleam to it, and she traced a finger along it for a moment in stunned silence.

"Oh my goodness Cassie! This is absolutely gorgeous!"

"You like it then?"

"Umm, I don't think 'like' is the right word! Love is much more accurate!" Lizzie turned it side to side, still marveling at the complex workmanship. "Where on earth did you find it?"

"Well I know a couple leather artisans from the art shows I've set up at, so when I got the idea, I sketched the pattern and emailed it to them to see what they thought. They had to tweak it a bit, but luckily it worked out pretty well."

As Cassie spoke, Lizzie just stared at her in amazement. "Wait a minute, you designed this for me?"

"Well yeah," Cassie shrugged, "the pattern on your scarf gave me the idea, and besides you need something better than that ugly Nikon strap!"

Lizzie clutched the gift to her chest, and smiled at her friend through a mist of tears. "Awww Thank You! It means so much more to me knowing you designed it!" her voice choked up a bit at the end.

Cassie reached out and snagged Lizzie's wine glass from the coffee table, handing it back to her while saying briskly. "Now none of that! We are going to enjoy our wine, and if we get misty it better be over a sappy Christmas movie, not presents!" After taking another long drink from her own glass, she dropped her stern facade and smiled broadly, "I am glad you like it though."

Lizzie noticed the wrapped present still sitting in Cassie's lap. "Oh you still need to open yours!"

Putting her almost empty glass aside, Cassie eagerly unwrapped her gift. The pretty paper and bow hit the floor, and she popped the tape on the seam of the box with one fingernail. Her jaw dropped as she pushed aside the layer of tissue paper, and just stared at the scarf she had uncovered. "Oh. My. God!" She squealed as she pulled the silky fabric free from the box. "You had your aunt weave me a scarf?!"

"Well it was the first thing we really connected over, so I thought it was only fitting!" Lizzie laughed as Cassie stood up and twirled the fabric around so she could study the colors. It was mostly black and navy, with pops of electric blue and a pale ghostly green, that paired with the silver glittery strands throughout made it shimmer like a moonlit sky.

"This is just epic! The colors are so deep and perfect, plus the sparkle … ahh it's just amazing!" Draping it around her shoulders, she luxuriated in the softness of it while running her fingers through the silky fringe. "Seriously, thank you!"

Pushing off the couch, Lizzie went over and gave her a big hug. "You're welcome! And I think we can safely say we both nailed it!"

Refilling both their glasses she handed Cassie's back to her, and clinked it with her own. "Here's to us, and an awesome start to the new year!"

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Lizzie stared out the window as snow fell from a grey February sky. Not the pretty fluffy flakes of December, but sharp stinging pellets that fell and quickly became dirty piles in the winter weary city. Trying to find some spark of inspiration to continue editing the photos she had to turn in on Monday, Lizzie glanced over to where Cassie sat muttering curses while working on a new painting.

"Oh My God! That's the third time now that I've messed up my color blending!" Slumping back in her chair, she pushed irritably at her hair, no doubt getting paint smeared through it in the process.

"I'm so over this dreary weather, I swear I have zero creative ability when everything is so grey out." She stabbed her paint brush towards the window in disgust. "Why is there fucking February?! Just why?! It's like the most blah month of the entire year!"

"It really is hard to find motivation today isn't it?" Lizzie leaned back, swiveling her chair to face her disgruntled friend.

"Maybe we should just call it a day, and go watch a movie or something," Cassie said, staring down at her canvas in distaste.

"That sounds amazing," Lizzie sighed, "but you know we can't. You're on deadline, and I have that paid session to edit after I finish my school project."

"Ughhhh, I know you're right, but damn it we have to do something because even music isn't cutting it for me today." Staring out the studio window at the offending weather, she twirled a strand of her electric blue hair around her finger pensively.

"Maybe a word game?" Lizzie suggested. "Something to keep our mind's occupied while we work?"

"Ohh yes!" Cassie's eyes lit up, and she sat up straight in her chair with excitement. "I've got the perfect one! It was super popular in the dorms, so only fitting that you should play it to have a well rounded college experience."

Lizzie eyed her suspiciously, first hand experience with that wicked gleam in Cassie's eyes making her wary. "Let's have it then."

"Fuck, Marry, Kill," she replied, with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows.

"Holy crap Cassie!" Slumping forward onto her desk, she rubbed her temples in exasperation. "How do you even come up with this stuff?!"

"Because I'm awesome, and hey, I have to shock you out of your straitlaced tendencies occasionally, right?" Cassie fluttered her eyelashes dramatically.

Knowing she would be better off banging her head off the desk, rather than try to change Cassie's mind now that she was in full swing, she meekly accepted her fate. "Who are we picking from? Actors? Singers?"

"How about we make it more interesting and make it the Avengers?" Cassie flexed her arm. "Nothing like a superhero to get your motor revving right?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her antics. "I don't know..."

"Come on girl, don't be a prude! Here, I'll even go first." Tapping her lower lip thoughtfully with the handle of her paint brush, Cassie considered her selection carefully.

"Hmmm, I think it's gotta be Hawkeye," she decided. "There is just something so sexy about a marksman that always hits his target," she smirked and fanned herself suggestively. "And hey, my teenage Legolas dreams come true at last! Though it is too bad he doesn't have the elf hair … but still, I'd definitely do him." Shrugging she turned her green eyes to Lizzie expectantly.

Lizzie bit her lip as she struggled to hang onto her composure throughout Cassie's archer fantasy, but the Legolas bit was just too much for her, and she burst out laughing.

"What?!" her friend's affronted voice just made her laugh harder.

Tossing her head imperiously, and sending her midnight blue hair flying, Cassie resumed painting. "Laugh it up all you want, but it's your turn now Miss Goody Two-Shoes!"

Still chuckling, Lizzie absent-mindedly went back to editing her photos, while thinking back to the news footage she could remember seeing of the Avengers over the last couple years. Since at the time she had been a couple thousand miles away from any of the fighting, she honestly hadn't paid a lot of attention to 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. It had all seemed so far away, and surreal enough to be almost like a movie, instead of the reality of their world today. Even when strange events had happened in California, it had still been easy to write it off as something that would never really impact her life.

She mentally reviewed what she could remember of the members of the team. Tony Stark was an annoying playboy, Captain America, though impressively muscular, was always masked in the footage she had seen. Thor though, now there was a man, or god - whatever, that could catch any woman's fancy.

"Time's up, let's hear it," Cassie demanded.

"I guess I'd have to say Thor," Lizzie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, in an unconscious gesture to hide her self-consciousness over the topic.

"Ohh yes! God of Thunder, you get it girl!"

"Knock it off Cass! I didn't give you a hard time over your choice!"

"Oh yeah, you just laughed your ass off instead," Cassie retorted. "Well, go on! You can't just leave it at that."

"Alright, well obviously he's handsome and built, so there's that," she said with a sigh and a 'are you happy now' look at her smirking friend. "And I'll admit I like big guys."

At Cassie's choked snort, Lizzie clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness, you know what I meant!"

Crumpling a handy piece of note paper she had lying on her desk she threw it at her now cackling friend who dodged easily. "Shut up! You started this nonsense!"

"Go on then," Cassie gasped between whoops of laughter, and completely ignoring the death stare aimed her way. "Tell me why you like big guys then!"

"I just mean that I like the idea of a guy towering over me a bit. I may be short, but it's not like I'm really petite after all." she shrugged helplessly. "I'm a solid size 12 on a good day, and I like the idea of a guy maybe being able to pick me up on occasion that's all."

"Girl, there are plenty of guys out there to sweep you off your feet!"

"Well I don't exactly see any knocking at my door, so my imaginary fling with Thor will have to do for now," Lizzie replied, then motioned her on with a wave of the hand. "So back to you! Who are you dragging to the altar?"

Cassie rolled her shoulders, and tilted her head back to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I think after you break Thor's heart with your love em' and leave em' routine, I'll be there to comfort him, and get him locked down while he's feeling vulnerable."

"Hey now!" Lizzie held up a finger, "isn't there some rule about not sleeping with your friend's ex?"

"Ok yeah," Cassie raised her hands defensively. "But we have to make an exception this once, because seriously … who better to distract my astrophysicist father from obsessing over me, than a guy literally From The Stars?!" she ended with a dramatic gesture towards the ceiling.

"Alright, you have a point." Lizzie fiddled with a lock of hair, and shot her a sideways glance. "So I'll excuse that ... if you promise not to laugh at my choice."

Cassie cocked her head, narrowing her eyes in speculation as she mentally reviewed the remaining members of the Avengers. "Now who …?" she started to say but Lizzie cut her off.

"Just promise!"

"Oh fine!" Cassie flicked her fingers at her, "Now who is it?!"

Pretending to be engrossed in the photo on her screen, Lizzie muttered her response.

"What was that?" Cassie demanded.

"Bruce Banner! Okay? Happy now?"

"Bruce … OMG Lizzie, the HULK?!" Cassie practically shrieked.

"Not when he's the Hulk," Lizzie said defensively. "But I've just seen some of the interviews he's done, and he seems so sweet."

"Ummm sure when he's not hulked out, but I kinda think that's a package deal Liz!" Cassie choked out.

"Oh whatever, this is all just a game so I'm going with it," she shrugged. "Besides he's a scientist and my mom would be in raptures if I brought a guy like that home!"

"Righhht, until he turns into an eight foot tall, green rage monster in their living room!" Cassie rolled her eyes. Then a thought struck her, and she pointed a finger in mock accusation. "Oh. My. God. You want to see the big guy's dick!"

"WHAT?!" Lizzie spun her chair around to face her, jaw dropping open in shock. "I do not! I never even thought of that!"

"Well you are now!" Laughing uncontrollably at the outraged shock on Lizzie's face, Cassie doubled over in her chair. "You should totally see your face!" she gasped out, between fits of laughter.

"I … You …" Lizzie started and stopped then just covered her face with her hands, and groaned aloud. "Oh my goodness I seriously can't even Cassie! You are Horrible! Now I'm going to have this seared in my brain forever, thanks so much for that!"

Wiping the corners of her eyes, and trying to rein in her amusement since her stomach was beginning to ache, Cassie waved her hand in feigned graciousness. "Hey, you're welcome! No need to thank me now."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and determinedly stared at her computer screen, trying to get back to the task at hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cassie, still grinning like a loon, start mixing some colors together on her palette. Managing to focus on editing long enough to get through another photo in her queue, she finally gave in to the inevitable. "Alright, you know we have to finish it now … so last one Cass. Who gets the axe?"

"Stark," Cassie said without hesitation, or looking up from her work.

"Hey seriously, no fair! He was my choice too!"

"Well we can totally share that one, cause he's a pompous asshole … or is that redundant?" Cocking her head to the side she studied her canvas before dipping her brush into another color. "Anyhoo, he's annoying as fuck in almost all the clips I've seen of him, so I say we band together and kill him off."

Lizzie snorted at her roommates ridiculously casual way of plotting the demise of a man as powerful as Tony Stark. Hearing her computer ping at the arrival of a new email she switched screens, and saw the deadline reminder her professor liked to send students on the weekend. Well the game had been a good way to combat their boredom, but now it was time to get back to work.

* * *

Heaving open the lobby door, Lizzie gazed longingly at the bay of elevators, but dutifully headed for the stairs instead. Her and Cassie's mutual love affair with pizza was catching up with her, and if she wanted to avoid the muffin top look when she wore her favorite jeans, the stairs were a must.

She tried to keep to a brisk pace to make the most of the four flights of stairs to their apartment, but she gave in to her exhaustion after two flights, and trudged up the remaining steps slowly. Today had just been so long, and disappointing! The focus of her photography class this semester was on landscape shots, and she was struggling.

Landscapes had never been hard for her when she lived in Montana, since the breathtaking scenery made it so easy, but New York was totally different. She had taken some decent shots, but her grades were still subpar, since Professor Milten said they were lacking a connection that would draw the viewer into the scene.

Sighing, Lizzie fished her keys out of her bag as she approached the apartment door. The Hulk keychain, that had 'mysteriously' appeared on her key ring not long after their silly game a couple months ago, making her smile despite her fatigue.

"Hey!" Cassie called from the kitchen as she walked through the door. "You're late tonight, was starting to wonder if you forgot what day it is!"

Lizzie just stared at her blankly for a moment, while she tried to make her tired brain work. "Uhh, Friday right?"

"Umm yeah, aka movie night? Ringing any bells?" Cassie tossed over her shoulder while she set up the popcorn popper. Catching a glimpse of Lizzie's tired face she paused in concern. "You okay girl?"

Lizzie slumped into one of the bar stools at the counter and rested her head on her arms. "Yeah, just tired. And if I can't figure out these damn landscapes, I'm afraid I'm going to fail this class."

"Aww, I'm sure it's not that bad! Milten freaking loves you, no way he's going to fail his protege right?"

"I don't know, he's really been lecturing me, and I just can't seem to get it right!" Lizzie rubbed her temples, trying to ease the vague pain behind her eyes. "I think I need try to find an amazing location, and maybe go at dawn so I can get that magical golden hour light."

Just then the door buzzer interrupted her, and Cassie waved an arm vaguely towards it. "Oh, that'll be the pizza guy. Why don't you let him in while I finish up popcorn, and try to think of new location ideas for you?

Good thing I did my pizza penance in advance and took the stairs, Lizzie thought ruefully as she accepted the pizza box, and paid the delivery guy.

Taking it straight to the living room she set it on the coffee table, next to the stack of napkins, paper plates and wine glasses that Cassie had waiting. Plopping down on the couch, she rolled her head back and forth trying to loosen the tension in her neck and shoulders.

"I've got it!" Cassie exclaimed as she carried a huge bowl of buttered popcorn, and a bottle of wine to the couch. Grabbing the wine from her, Lizzie opened it and poured them each a large glass, then handed one of them to Cassie with a brow raised expectantly.

"You need to go to the Bow Bridge in Central Park!" Cassie continued after taking a healthy gulp of wine. "I don't think you've been there yet, but one of my early art classes went there in the morning to paint once and it was amazing!"

Typing a quick image search into her phone, she flipped the screen to show Lizzie a beautiful arched bridge. The sunlight glinting off the water, and the city scape silhouetted in the background made for a breathtaking image.

"That's perfect!" Lizzie reached out and took the phone so she could flip through more photos. "I'll have to check the weather report and sunrise time, so I can go the first part of next week."

"See? Crisis averted, thanks to yours truly!" Cassie stood and bowed with a flourish. "Now let's cheer you up with awesome food, and a good movie." Tapping her lower lip thoughtfully she perused the movies lined up on the entertainment center. "Ohhhh, here we go!" she said triumphantly, as she pulled one out of the back row.

"Dirty Dancing?" Lizzie asked in surprise, expecting Cassie to pick something from her favorite action/adventure genre.

"Of course! It's one of the best chick flicks ever, and it's guaranteed to cheer you up!" Cassie smiled and dropped back down onto the couch, after putting the disc in the player.

And it did just that. Savoring the food and wine, Lizzie felt the tension slowly ease out of her as she watched Baby starting to learn to dance in Johnny's strong arms.

"It's totally not fair that guys like that don't seem to exist in real life," Cassie sighed as she reached for another handful of popcorn. "I mean sure he's kind of a dick in the beginning, but damn he's so fine, and turns out to be so sweet in the end. Plus look at that chemistry during this scene!" The Hungry Eyes montage was playing, and the sexual tension between the two dancers was practically burning up the screen.

"Oh my favorite part is coming," Lizzie bounced in her seat with excitement.

When the lake scene started, Cassie fanned herself and nodded. "Oh yeah, this part is definitely a scorcher! Though she should totally have just wrapped her legs around him, and laid one on him right there."

Lizzie laughed and nodded in agreement, but could feel her cheeks heating in a faint blush, the wine making her normal tendency to flush easily even worse.

"Mmmmm bow chicka wow wow time," Cassie elbowed Lizzie playfully as the love scene started not long after. Glancing sidelong at her friend she saw the blush she was trying to hide behind her mostly empty wine glass, and hit the pause button while Baby and Johnny were just getting into the true dirty dancing. "Hold it! Girl, your cheeks are on fire! You can't possibly tell me you don't like this scene right?!"

"Oh my god Cassie! Just watch the movie!" Lizzie futilely tried to pull her hair forward to hide the stupid blush.

"Waitttt, have you never ..." Cassie trailed off with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Just shut up, and turn it back on!" Lizzie said firmly, trying to shut down this line of questioning before Cassie got the bit between her teeth.

"That totally means you haven't! How did I not know this?! Ohhh now I need to start playing matchmaker for you!"

Lizzie groaned, and smacked her forehead. "No! No matchmaking! And it's not like I didn't tell you before that I've never had a boyfriend!"

"No you didn't!" Cassie shook an accusatory finger at her. "You just said you don't have one, not 'never had one'! Holy crap girl, how small a town do you come from again?"

"Oh stop, it's not that small! I was just always too shy to talk to guys, and did I mention the teenage pudge?" Lizzie shuddered theatrically. "Seriously though, my mom is already constantly asking me if I've met any nice boys at college, I don't need another matchmaker okay?!"

"Well I guess I shouldn't be trying to set you up, when I've never found a guy worth giving it to either," Cassie conceded.

"Wait, what?!" Lizzie gaped at her. "Are you serious? But you're so confident and well ..." she trailed off helplessly, waving her hand to encompass Cassie's flamboyant appearance.

"Meh, I put on a good show," Cassie shrugged. "I mean sure, I've had a couple boyfriends, but they always turned out to be complete dicks, that only wanted me for a good time. At this point I've decided I'm not going to settle just to say 'I've done it', and since I'm so picky I probably won't ever find my cherry picker."

"But hey," she threw an arm around Lizzie's shoulder companionably, "at least we will always have Johnny, right?" Laughing together, they settled in to enjoy the rest of the movie.


	4. You Don't Need to Run

Authors Note: Our apologies for the delay on this chapter. The holidays really drained away our creative energies, but here is the promised introduction of one of our heroes at last! Please review and let us know what you think!

* * *

The only light came from the wrought iron street lamps that lined the sidewalk, when Steve Rogers strode out of the private apartment building in the Upper East Side. Taking a deep breath of the chilly morning air, he started to jog easily as a warm up. Dressed all in black in a loose pair of track pants and hoodie, he blended into the pre-dawn shadows that still shrouded the streets of New York. His running shoes beat a steady rhythm on the pavement, as he slowly increased his pace. The days of casually running at his enhanced speed through the streets of D.C. were long behind him, since these days the Avengers tried to blend in as much as possible. Still, when he got out this early in the morning, he let himself pick up the pace until he was at the upper end of a marathon runners speed. He could easily use the treadmill in the gym of the obnoxiously expensive apartment building Tony had set up for their use when they were in the city, and not have to worry about controlling his speed. But he still preferred using the streets of the city and Central Park for his morning runs. Once a New Yorker, always a New Yorker he guessed. The city itself, though very different from his time, still felt like home. And any piece of home was welcome these days.

The fact that they had managed to ultimately defeat Thanos by going through the time vortex, and changing the timeline, did not completely lessen the impact of the prior events for those that had lived through it. The destruction that Thanos had wrecked on all of them leading up to that horrific last battle of the original timeline, had been reversed by their alterations through the time vortex. So when that last battle had replayed once more, instead of a divided and scattered band, they had fielded a united force of all the Avengers, Asgardians, Wakandans, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Still, Thanos' defeat had not come without a high price. Vision and Wanda, though saved from their original fate, had still fallen in the second battle, along with Thanos's own adopted daughter Nebula. Many other brave souls had lost their lives that day, and those that survived mourned them still.

Yet they had succeeded in preventing that horrific Snap, so in the end it was all still worth it. However, the scars they all still bore were slow to fade. The memories of that original battle, and watching helplessly as their friends disintegrated before their eyes, remained to haunt them. Which is why he was out so early this morning. Nothing seemed to be able to banish the demons after nightmares of those battles, except long runs. The unthinking, repetitive motion of physical exertion, soothed away the torment he found too often in sleep, and the mental focus it took him to keep his pace within the normal human limits, kept him from replaying events best left in the past.

He could usually deal with nightmares, it was the waking up, and not knowing for just a moment which reality he was in that was so hard to handle. In an effort to shut down the turmoil in his mind, Steve struggled to focus on his surroundings while keeping his pace strictly regimented to about fifteen mph. As he started to pass through Brooklyn he felt his mind ease more with the familiar sights, it wasn't exactly like he remembered it of course, but underneath the changes it was still home. He even smiled a bit in nostalgia when he recognized one of the alleys he had gotten beat up in back in the old days.

It felt like life had been so much less complicated back then. Oh sure they had nazis and mad scientists to contend with, but no aliens or having to prevent the annihilation of half the universe. Resolutely steering his mind away from those thoughts, he headed back towards Central Park for the last half of his run. Glancing at the sky that was just now starting to lighten a bit, he guessed he would make it back to the park right about true dawn. When Tony had first decided to buy the apartment building exclusively for their use, Steve had thought it was a bit ridiculous to have another base in the city when the Avengers compound was only a few hours away. But he had to admit, he loved being able to spend time here whenever he chose.

After everything that had happened, and the full realization of the fate they had so narrowly avoided, the Avengers had all set aside their differences, and committed to being a untied force once more. They had essentially torn up the accords, and put the worlds governments on notice. Their actions had more than proven them to be trustworthy in controlling their powers, and using them for the good of mankind, so any further attempts to control them would be met with full on hostility. There had been lots of grumbling from politicians and world leaders, but with the newly powerful voice of Wakanda staunchly behind them, and offering them full asylum should the rest of the nations prove difficult, the grumbling had slowly quieted to muttering. They might not like it, but with the dangers the world continued to face, having the Avengers protection was more important than controlling them. So eventually they had settled into a reluctant agreement.

Most of the team had decided it would be best to try and fly under the radar as much as possible though. So they kept their powers under strict control, and endeavored to blend into society as best they could. Tony was a lost cause, but the rest of them had seemingly integrated fairly well. Steve was fortunate that most of his public appearances had always been in full Captain America uniform complete with mask. Besides, since he had left the clean cut soldier look behind, most people would be hard pressed to recognize him. And a part of him liked having the outward signs of breaking the military mold, that his beard and longer hair represented. A lot of his illusions of the world and it's leaders, had been well and truly obliterated in the past few years, and it seemed only fitting that he should no longer look like the young naive super soldier.

Entering Central Park at a slightly slower pace, he let the beauty of his surroundings ease away the rest of his tension. The quiet peacefulness of the park in early morning, made this his favorite part of his morning runs. There were enough running paths that he could always choose a different course to keep from growing bored with the scenery, or from being too predictable in his movements. This morning he chose to head towards the lake and the Bow Bridge, it was always a nice view at sunrise and close to a nice cafe he could get breakfast at on his way home. Keeping to his steady pace for well over an hour, had finally made him break a light sweat, so he pushed his hood back as he approached the bridge. Catching sight of a woman standing on the bank next to the bridge made him slow a bit more. The camera and tripod set up in front of her explained her presence, but it was unusual to see anyone out this early except for fellow runners.

As he drew closer she bent down to look through the viewfinder on her camera, and his eyes were drawn inexorably to her jean clad bottom. The well worn jeans hugged her generous hips and the curve of her bottom just right, and made him stare for longer than he should have. A bit annoyed with himself for checking her out like that, he forced his gaze away. The path he was on veered towards the bridge and would bring him up right next to her. His curiosity getting the best of him, he let his eyes drift back to her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face, but the fall of her long chestnut colored hair was blocking even a profile view of her. Just as he started to pass by, he let his mischievous impulses take control for a moment.

"On your left."

His deep voice drew a startled sound from the woman, and she jerked her head up from the camera just as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. The light gently caressed her face, accenting her startled hazel eyes, and giving a soft glow to her hair. She had a fresh, sweet look to her that he found alluring, even when her expression of surprise changed to a faint look of annoyance. Chuckling a bit to himself, he crossed the bridge and chose the loop trail that would circle him around the lake, and back to the bridge. He didn't usually take this route, preferring to keep going straight instead of covering the same ground, but the chance of seeing if she would still be there drew him down the trail a bit faster.

* * *

Lizzie cursed under her breath, annoyed that she had let herself be distracted from getting the shot of those first rays of light touching the water. After she had managed to shake herself out of the daze the strangers interruption had apparently put her into, she had still taken several shots but that magical one she had been aiming for was lost. Oh well, I guess there's always tomorrow. Though the thought of another five am wake up call made her groan out loud. Sighing gustily, she unbolted the camera from her tripod, and started reviewing her images. There were several lovely ones, but she could just hear Professor Milten now. "They're nice images Lizzie, but they lack an emotional spark to draw me in." Ugh. She knew he was right, landscapes were her weakness, but it was still irritating to admit it.

Hearing a steady footfall approaching she glanced up casually, and was surprised to see the same jogger approaching. Seriously, was he determined to annoy her to death this morning or what?

"There can't be enough coffee in the world for this morning," she muttered softly to herself. She thought she heard him chuckle at that, but he was still far enough away he couldn't possibly have heard her. Steadfastly ignoring the man as he advanced down the path, she fiddled with her settings. Almost subconsciously at first, but then an idea struck and she hurriedly switched to the faster shutter speed she would use to freeze motion in a moving subject. Suddenly he was close enough that she could hear his deep breathing, and she started to have second thoughts. What was she thinking? She couldn't just take a photo of a complete stranger without their consent!

But when she heard that cocky "On your left," as he passed her again, that just did it.

Whipping her camera up she expertly set her focus, and tracked him as he moved onto the bridge. So when he glanced back over his shoulder with that same little smirk as before, she caught it perfectly. However, what started out as a little bit of silent retaliation for him wrecking her landscape vision earlier, quickly transformed into an artists appreciation. When she saw through her lens the way the rays of the early morning light were falling on him she was immediately captivated, and instinctively framed several more shots within a few brief seconds. His grin had changed to a look of faint surprise in the last shot, but she was confident she had captured his smile before it faded.

Feeling just a bit smug, she waved to him as he finished crossing the bridge, and though he seemed to hesitate for a second he retuned her greeting. Laughing softly she looked down at her camera's screen and clicked through the images. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the first one she had captured. The light catching in his eyes, and glinting off his disheveled hair was amazing, but his smile is what took her breath away. It held a mischievous charm that was reflected in his smiling eyes, and was utterly disarming. Well then, maybe there was plenty of coffee in the world after all, she thought giddily.

Unable to resist, she stood there and studied the rest of the images for longer than was strictly necessary, until finally she forced herself to turn off the camera and start packing up. It was still early, but there was no sense in standing around gawking at her photos in the middle of the park when she hadn't even had breakfast yet. Just as she was putting her tripod into its carry case, she heard footsteps once more. Glancing up she saw her jogger coming back down the path. He waved when he caught sight of her, and slowed to a walk. As he approached he casually tugged his hoodie off, and wiped the sweat from his face with it then draped it over his broad shoulder like a towel.

Oh. My. Word. Her brain short circuited at the sight of him in a black Under Armor shirt, that fit him like a second skin. It stretched over the planes of his wide chest, and hugged his bulging biceps in a way that made her feel a bit faint. Forcing her gaze away, she prayed he hadn't noticed her staring. Nervously she fiddled with the straps of her camera bag in a useless attempt to distract herself, and regain some of her composure. But the closer he came the more flustered she got, and she could feel her cheeks heating with a telltale blush. Damn it, why did she always have to blush like a teenager around men?!

"Hey there, hope I didn't startle you too much earlier," his warm, friendly voice made her look up despite her discomfort. His captivating blue eyes were smiling down at her, and she felt the blush in her cheeks deepen. He was tall, probably a couple inches over six feet, and made her feel even shorter than usual. Though at 5'4 that was honestly a pretty common thing for her. Still, his muscular build and height left her feeling diminutive.

"It definitely made me jump the first time," she replied a bit tartly. Irritated with her reaction to him, and remembering his annoying behavior from earlier, she continued in a stern voice. "So were you trying to photo bomb me or was it just a happy accident for you?"

The rumble of his warm laughter caught her off guard, and the infectious sound made her smile in response. His easy smile made him all the more handsome. Not that he needed any help in that department, she thought a bit dazedly

"I'd say happy accident," he said still smiling, "but I think I may have annoyed you with the interruption."

"Well you did make me miss my original shot, but I suppose you made up for it by standing in as my replacement subject." He laughed again at that, but this time it seemed a bit less genuine, and sparked her worry again. "I hope you don't mind I took your picture? I normally don't photograph anyone without their consent, but I'll admit to being a bit miffed with you, and I took it on the spur of the moment."

"It's not that I mind really, it's just I'm in a sort of private security group, and wouldn't want to have it get out there too much," he rubbed the back of his neck ruefully.

"Oh I'd never publish it, or post it without your consent! Like I said, it was just an impulsive move on my part, and I'm just a student anyways, not a major published photographer or anything." Biting her lower lip to make herself stop babbling, she felt her empty stomach churn with anxiety. Oh no, please don't let him ask me to delete that shot. It would almost make her physically ill to do it, but if he asked she'd have to.

Steve felt sure, as he stood there watching her brow crease in evident worry, that this transparent young woman couldn't possibly be a news or tabloid photographer. Which had been his first thought when he watched the competent way she had snapped those photos of him. He was even more positive that she couldn't be an enemy agent of any sort. The blushing alone was probably enough to convince him of that, though he determinedly ignored the fact that he still had that annoying tell at times. Regardless of that though, her battle with her obvious shyness, and the way every emotion seemed to flit across her face, was more than enough to tell him she was no threat.

His eyes were drawn involuntarily to her full lower lip, as she nervously chewed on it hard enough to leave little indents. The sight filled him with an odd sense of envy, and what he was surprised to recognize as a pang of desire. Sternly he told himself he had no business feeling anything for this woman. After all, he was easily old enough to be her grandfather. Forcing his gaze away from her lips at that depressing thought, he looked out over the lake and scrubbed his hand across his own mouth in aggravation. Clearing his throat to cover his sudden discomfort, he turned back and met her apprehensive gaze. Instead of requesting that she remove all images of him, which he really should do, he responded instinctively to the worry in her eyes.

"It's alright, as long as you agree not to post them online, I don't mind."

"Oh thank you!" The relief in her voice, painfully obvious. "It would have killed me to delete it!"

A bit of a cocky smile curved his lips at that. "Attached to my photo already are you?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, and embarrassment flooded her already pink cheeks with a scarlet blush. "Oh my goodness … that's not what I meant! I mean, of course I like your picture, but I get attached to all the pictures I take." A comical look of horror crossed her face as she realized how that might have sounded. "Oh God, not like weird attached or anything, just that I can't bear the thought of deleting them. It's like how devastated my roommate was when she dropped one of her paintings, and it shattered." She put her hands to her mouth as if to physically stop the flow of words, but a muffled "please make me shut up now," still slipped out, and made him loose the battle to contain his chuckle.

"It's ok!" he hurried to assure her, seeing that his amusement had only increased her mortification. "I actually do some drawing myself, so I understand a bit of how you'd feel if I asked you to destroy your work."

"I'm Steve, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

Lowering her hands from her still burning cheeks, Lizzie took his outstretched hand tentatively. The frisson of awareness that hit her like a bolt of static electricity, when his large calloused palm enveloped her own, made her inhale sharply. Her eyes darted up to his to see if he had noticed anything unusual. She thought there might have been a glimmer of faint surprise there, but she couldn't be sure.

"Lizzie," she replied belatedly. Letting go of his hand, she distractedly reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well Lizzie, I am sorry for messing up your photo this morning, but I'm glad I got to meet you," the easy charm in his smile drawing an answering one from her. "So, does your photography often bring you out this early in the morning?"

"Definitely not!" she said with an exaggerated shudder. "I'm not much of a morning person really, but I've been having a bit of trouble with one of my assignments, so my roommate suggested I should come here for the morning golden hour. Evening is always so busy here, that it's hard to get a good landscape shot."

"Ahh that makes sense," he agreed with a nod, "the park always looks it's best in the early morning anyways."

"Well it's a good thing, it's so pretty" she laughed, "since my 5:30am subway ride meant I had to skip my morning coffee to make it here in time."

"You know, I haven't had coffee yet either, care to join me?" He gestured towards the path veering to their right. "There's a little cafe just outside that entrance of the park, and they have some of the best pastries and coffee I've ever tasted."

Surprise and pleasure at his offer warred with responsibility, and helped distract her from the incredible display of rippling muscles his casual motion had caused. My goodness, how could she ever manage to have a conversation with this man without constantly getting distracted by his physical perfection? Especially in that shirt! It was totally an unfair advantage, she thought in vexation.

"I'd really like that," her voice soft with regret, "but my roommate will be expecting me home soon. And we have classes later this morning, so I had better be getting home."

"Well, you're going to have to come back to get your photo, right?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah," she agreed, with a small sigh at the thought of another early morning. "I do really need to get that shot."

"How about tomorrow morning then? I'll bring the coffee," he offered with a charming grin at her startled look.

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" she protested, stunned that he would even offer.

"It's the least I can do to make up for razzing you so much today!" he said winking roguishly.

Laughing at his playful behavior, Lizzie fidgeted with her messenger bag strap, and tried to ignore the effects of that wink she felt low in her belly.

"Really you don't have to! You more than made up for it by standing in as my subject." And of course, I completely forgave you when you took off your hoodie, she added silently.

"I insist. Now, how do you take your coffee?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"You don't give up do you?" she said, amused with him despite herself.

"Nope. So you might as well give in, and tell me," he replied with a grin.

She studied his handsome face, looking for any hint of mockery, or for a sign that he was stringing her along. But though he definitely had an air of good natured teasing about him, she couldn't make out any indication that he was having fun at her expense. For some reason, the tiny crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiled down at her, eased much of her suspicion. His gaze held her captive for a beat too long, and the startling gleam of interest in his eyes shocked her to her toes. That could not be real! You're imagining things girl, she told herself sternly, there is no way a guy like this is interested in you. He's just being friendly. Lowering her eyes from his, she briefly let them drift over his features in helpless appreciation. She had never realized how attractive a beard could be on a man until now, but it added a bit of ruggedness to his strong jaw that she found madly appealing.

Indecision warred within her, but finally she answered him. "Two creams, no sugar."

"See," he raised his eyebrows questioningly, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Well I guess we'll see about that," she quipped back at him. "But really, you can't blame a girl for being cautious about meeting strange men in parks, now can you?"

"Ahh but I won't be a stranger if we meet up for coffee tomorrow, since we've just met," he corrected playfully. Though her words had actually brought up a valid concern, and he silently vowed to himself to keep an eye out for her if he saw her out and about.

Laughing at his logic, she started to lean down to get her tripod case that had been lying forgotten at their feet; but he anticipated her and picked it up before holding it out gallantly.

"Thanks," she murmured, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way of the strap on her bag. "I really do need to get going, wouldn't want to miss the subway, and make myself late getting home! But it was nice meeting you Steve."

"Wait a minute," he held his hand out to stop her from leaving, "what time are we aiming for tomorrow?"

"You're really serious about coming?" she asked a bit incredulously.

"Of course, I have to bring you your coffee, remember?"

"I'm going to plan on being here at about ten after six to get set up, but sunrise isn't till 6:30 so any time around there is fine," she stated, after mentally calculating her travel and set up time.

"I'll see you then," he declared firmly.

She laughed at his conviction, but still only half believed he would really show up. Waving goodbye, she turned down the path she had walked in on earlier that morning, and headed for the subway.

He stood watching her go for a few moments, and tried to figure out why he was so determined to see her again. Sure, she was pretty, but in a gentle way that wouldn't necessarily draw a lot of attention. Still, there was an air of sweetness about her, that drew him in like a moth to a flame. And yet she had some steel in her as well he thought with a smile, as he remembered some of her come backs to his teasing. As he headed out of the park he started planning out an abbreviated route for his run tomorrow, so he would have plenty of time to get their coffee.


	5. Every Move You Make Creates Your Destiny

Authors Note: We are so very sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Between a combination of writers block, and both members of the writing team dealing with pregnancy exhaustion, it's been a bit rough.

We hope you enjoy the extra long chapter as our apology for the wait!

Also we would like to assure you, that though our updating may be sporadic at times, we have a Ton of this story mapped out, and have every intention of finishing it! It just might take us a while lol. All the follows, favorites and especially reviews keep us motivated though, so please remember to drop us a line if you're enjoying the story!

~ The Shieldmaidens ~

* * *

Walking into his apartment a short while later, Steve thought about going straight to the shower, but detoured to the kitchen when he heard sounds coming from that direction. Striding through the archway that separated the foyer from the spacious living area, he glanced towards the kitchen and dining area on his left, where he could see his roommate standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bucky asked without glancing up from perusing the contents of the fridge. He must have just gotten back from his own run in the gym, judging by his track pants and lack of a shirt. Though his stay in Wakanda had helped his mental state enormously, he still generally preferred to avoid crowds, so only ran with Steve occasionally.

"Well gee, I'm sorry mom," Steve snarked back. "I'll be sure to call the next time I'm going to be out late."

Bucky flipped him the middle finger over the refrigerator door, before closing it and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Stop being an asshole, I heard you leave a good half hour earlier than you usually do, and you were gone an extra hour to boot? Where did you run to? Fucking Jersey?" his narrowed eyes studied Steve closely.

"What's the big deal Buck?" Annoyed at the inquisition, Steve brushed past him, and opened the fridge himself. Grabbing a bottle of orange juice he opened it, and took a long drink.

"Look, I don't care where the hell you're at, but I do care if you're trying to run yourself into the ground over these nightmares," Bucky grumbled.

"I'm fine," Steve snapped back, a little too quickly. Then he sighed, looking down to avoid Bucky's all too knowing gaze.

"Oh right, so you just skipped out on our sparring session this morning for shits and giggles then huh?"

Glancing at the clock on the stove, Steve saw that Bucky was right, he was over an hour late. They usually did hand to hand training a few days a week, and while they could always reschedule it, Bucky hated when his routine was disrupted.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Steve rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "I just completely forgot about it."

Grunting in annoyance, Bucky turned his back on him and opened the fridge door again. "I don't suppose you at least brought home pastries did you?"

Damn it all. He had meant to grab coffee and breakfast on his way home, but his mind had been so preoccupied with meeting Lizzie, that he must have walked right by the cafe.

"How about I make us breakfast, then we can still hit the gym if you want?"

Bucky's only response was another grunt, but he crossed the room, sat down at the dining table, and picked up a newspaper. So Steve took that as assent, and grabbed eggs, milk, and cheese from the fridge to whip up a couple omelets.

Sliding the first finished omelet onto a plate, he walked over and set it in front of Bucky. Perhaps with a bit too much force, considering how the fork jumped on the plate, but his friend's surly attitude was starting to piss him off. Seriously! He had already apologized! But apparently Bucky wasn't letting it go. So fine, he would just have to knock some sense into his hard head in the gym.

Plating up his own breakfast, Steve took a seat at the table and ate in stony silence. But as annoyed as he was with Bucky, he couldn't keep his mind from drifting back to the meeting in the park this morning. Lizzie's open and honest reactions to him, coupled with that sweet shyness, made her an irresistible combination for him. Forcing his mind back to the present, he got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher, then headed for the door.

"When you're done sulking, I'll be in the gym," he tossed over his shoulder. Ignoring the wordless growl of annoyance that was his only response, he exited the apartment and hit the elevator call button. When the doors whisked quietly open, he walked inside and selected the basement level. Tony had made a lot of changes to the apartment building, once he acquired it with the view to it being the Avenger's incognito living quarters in NYC. One of the best changes was the reinforced, state of the art gym, especially equipped to withstand the strength of enhanced individuals.

They still had to replace things occasionally, but it was nice to be able to work out and spar without worrying about completely wrecking the joint if he wasn't paying attention the whole time. The elevator doors slid open, and pushing off the wall he had been casually leaning against, Steve stepped out into the cavernous room. Weight benches, treadmills, and other equipment were sectioned off on the right, with the mat covered area for sparring and heavy bag training on the left. With the finishing touch of a running track surrounding it all, the entire gym took up almost all of the large building's basement.

Heading straight for the heavy bag, Steve rolled his shoulders as he strode across the wide expanse of mats. Shifting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet, he started a slow routine of of jabs and roundhouse strikes to the bag to warm up. As his muscles loosened, he fell into an easy rhythm that left his mind free to focus on his surroundings. Experience had taught him that Bucky's years as an assassin had given him a decided preference for ambushing his opponents. So when an opportunity presented itself, such as Steve apparently being caught up in a heavy bag workout, he wouldn't hesitate to strike.

Hearing the almost imperceptible click of the stairwell door closing, Steve focused on keeping his posture relaxed, and the blows to the bag steady. All the while listening carefully for the faint sound of movement that would alert him to the direction of the attack. But even with all his senses straining, the only warning he got was a rush of displaced air heralding a vicious forward kick that should have sent him sprawling. Dodging to the side just in time, Steve grabbed Bucky's ankle as his foot connected with the bag and heaved upwards. Instead of sending his opponent sprawling backwards as he intended, Bucky went with the momentum and executed a lithe backflip, landing in a crouch a few yards away.

"Really Buck? Attacking while my back is turned?" Steve shook his head in mock disappointment, "Bit of a low blow don't you think?"

Grinning wickedly Bucky straightened up from his crouch and strode forward. "You're the one with the shield, not me." And with that, he charged.

Steve blocked his first blow with a forearm, and they quickly fell into the strike and block pattern that became second nature to regular sparring partners. Knocking Bucky back with a straight armed jab to the chest, Steve spun into a roundhouse kick. It connected solidly with his shoulder and made him stumble to the side. Pressing the advantage while he had it, Steve moved in and let fly with a barrage of short armed jabs to Bucky's torso while he was still reeling.

Recovering quickly, Bucky ignored the blows to his ribs, and planted his feet firmly to put his full body weight behind a vicious right hook to Steve's chin. Not giving him a chance to recover, Bucky leapt into the air and whipped around with a back kick that knocked Steve flying across the mats.

Rolling to his feet, Steve narrowed his eyes at his friend, while rubbing his sore jaw. "Jeez! Not pulling any punches today huh?"

Bucky smirked and gave him a come-ahead gesture. "Just makin' sure you remember not to be late again."

Lowering his head, Steve sprinted towards him like a juggernaut. Bucky braced for impact, but at the last moment Steve dropped to the floor and swept his legs out from under him. Rolling to absorb the impact, Bucky sprang back to his feet and immediately went on the attack. His first blow caught Steve in the shoulder, but when he followed up with a second Steve was waiting for it. Dodging the fist aimed at his head, Steve locked his grip around Bucky's arm, and used his momentum to send him flying over his shoulder.

But yet again Bucky went with the motion, and with a twist of his body he landed in a crouch with catlike grace. One of the challenges of sparring together was that they were so equally matched, making it difficult for either of them to truly gain the upper hand for long.

"Had enough?" Steve quipped, catching his breath for a moment while a bit of distance still separated them.

"Worn out already old man? Bucky sniped back.

"Oh please," shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, Steve threw a few mock punches, and smirked at his friend. "I can do this all day, remember?"

Groaning at that, Bucky rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and charged.

Chuckling, Steve planted his feet, and prepared to duck. Waiting until the last possible moment, he ducked under Bucky's arm to avoid a fist to the face, and slammed a powerful right hook to his torso. Seemingly unfazed by the rib cracking blow, Bucky delivered his own body jarring punch in retaliation. For the next several minutes they stood toe to toe, slugging it out like boxers in the ring.

Getting tired of just exchanging ineffectual body blows, Bucky feinted with a left fist thrown in a wild roundhouse at Steve's ear. He blocked it easily, but missed the short armed jab aimed straight at his face. The force of the blow drove him back a couple steps, and he stood for a moment, rubbing his jaw and running his tongue along his teeth experimentally to make sure the blow hadn't knocked any loose.

"Damn Buck, aiming to send me to the dentist or what?"

"Oh quit whining, if there are any loose they'll heal up fine by tomorrow."

Bucky's mention of tomorrow suddenly made Steve's brain flash to his coffee date with Lizzie, and he winced. Dang it, he hoped this split lip would be healed up by then. Well if it wasn't, maybe she would feel bad enough for him to offer to kiss it better. The unexpected, and totally inappropriate thought took him completely by surprise. Where had that come from?! He had no right … his thoughts trailed off as his senses registered the coming attack, too late. The high flying kick caught him squarely in the jaw, and sent him crashing to the floor.

There was no finesse or control to his fall, and it knocked the air clean out of him. Gasping for breath, he started to roll, but was halted abruptly by a vice-like grip on his arm as it was yanked roughly into a secure hold behind his back. Calculating his options, he knew he could break the hold, but to do it he would have to dislocate his shoulder. Damn it. It just wasn't worth it for a simple spar session, so reluctantly he tapped out with his free hand.

Releasing his grip instantly, Bucky stepped back and watched as Steve slowly sat up. Gingerly he rolled his shoulder to ease the ache, and cautiously raised a hand to his throbbing face. Yeah, no way it would all be healed up by tomorrow now, but hopefully his beard would hide most of it. And if not, well maybe if he was very lucky his inappropriate thoughts would become reality. He couldn't keep from smiling at the thought, no matter how unlikely it was that it would actually happen.

"What the hell do you have to smile about?" Bucky asked incredulously. "I just mopped the floor with your face!"

"Nothing, just making a mental note to be on time from now on."

Studying him with more than a bit of skepticism, Bucky held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Didn't knock any screw loose did I?"

"Oh please, like you can kick that hard," Steve rolled his eyes, and had to hold back a laugh at the flash of annoyance that flickered across Bucky's face. "Well, I'm going to go up and find some ice for this jaw, if you want to keep practicing that kick the heavy bag is over there." Steve hooked a thumb nonchalantly over his shoulder and headed for the elevator bay, leaving Bucky to stare after him incredulously.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Cassie asked cheerfully.

"Ok I guess." Lizzie avoided making eye contact, and focused on putting her camera bag neatly in its place on her desk.

"Just ok? The light looked great even from in here! I could have sworn it would be perfect at that spot."

"Oh the light was amazing!" Lizzie couldn't restrain the enthusiasm from her voice at the thought of how lovely it had been.

"Then what the hell girl?!" Cassie's voice sounded baffled and exasperated.

"I sort of cheated okay?!" Keeping her face averted Lizzie cursed silently as she felt her cheeks heating with a blush, and felt the weight of the calculating gaze aimed at her.

"Now how can you cheat on a photo for a project unless you didn't take it? And I know you didn't let some random person in the park use your camera! So spill it already, what's this all about?" Her hands planted firmly on her hips, all that was missing was a toe tap for Lizzie to feel like she was getting scolded by her mother.

"I did portraits instead of the landscapes I was supposed to be doing alright?! That's all I meant!"

"Who the fuck else would be in the park at this ungodly hour of the morning for you to take pictures of?" The scarlet rush of color to Lizzie's cheeks made Cassie grin wickedly. "Ohhhhh so it was a guy huh?"

Giving up, Lizzie flopped down on the couch and put a pillow over her face to hide the annoying blush. "I just couldn't help myself!" her words, even muffled by the pillow, sounded pathetic to her own ears.

Crossing the room Cassie snatched the pillow away, and plopped down beside her. "Oh my goodness that blush! Girl you better tell me everything _right now_! Or better yet let's take a look!" She started to get up and go for the camera bag, but Lizzie frantically grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No Cassie, you can't! I haven't processed them or anything yet, and besides I know some of them didn't turn out."

With a huff and a roll of her eyes Cassie dropped back onto the couch. "Well fine then, be your perfectionist self, and deny me of the eye candy why don't you. You better at least give me all the details!"

"There's not much to tell really," Lizzie eased back into the corner of the couch, and brought her knees up in front of her in an unconsciously protective gesture. "I was all set up and just waiting for the sun to peak over the horizon, when he jogged past and distracted me from getting the shot. I still took a few photos, but they just don't have that spark that my professor is after." Sighing, she ran a distracted hand through her hair to push the chestnut waves out of her face. "Then when the jogger came back around, I was annoyed with him so I switched my settings and took a few photos of him when he smiled at me. That's pretty much it!"

"Wait, the same guy came back around?! There are a freaking ton of trails in that park, and you're saying he came by twice?" Cassie asked, sounding as if she couldn't decide wether to be excited or worried.

"Yeah he did," Lizzie shrugged, "I figured he was just running the loop around the lake or something."

Cassie frowned but nodded, "I guess that could be it, just seems weird that someone would want to run the same trail twice … but go on, was that the end of it?"

Lizzie pretended to study her fingernails intently, to avoid her friend's searching gaze. "Mmmm well, not exactly," she snuck a glance up at Cassie and got snared in her avid green stare. "He kinda stopped by at the end of his run to apologize for startling me ..." she trailed off as Cassie let out a triumphant shout of laughter.

"Ahhhh I knew it! He was running laps to see you again! Omg girl you have an admirer!"

"What? No!" Lizzie protested, waving her words off as if utterly ridiculous. "He was just on his run, and felt the need to apologize for startling me!

"Pffft whatever girl, I can tell you I've never seen a jogger running in circles in the park, when they have like a zillion trails to choose from. Anyways … lets get to the most important part! Was he hot?!"

Lizzie's lips curved into a small secret smile as she recalled their encounter, her smile widening as she pictured the way that Under Armor shirt had hugged every ridge of muscle in his broad shoulders.

"He was wasn't he?!" Cassie demanded, her natural exuberance bubbling over as she waved Lizzie on, and practically bounced in her seat. "Dish! Now girl!"

Laughing at her friend's enthusiasm, Lizzie raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Just slow down! I'm not used to describing someone while under interrogation."

"First things first Liz, is he a member of the #ThickThighsSaveLives Foundation?!"

"Oh my goodness woman!" Lizzie smacked her forehead in mock dismay. "You are completely incorrigible!" Pausing for a moment just to tease her a bit, she tapped her mouth thoughtfully with her forefinger."But yes, I'd have to say he's a member."

Cassie did a dramatic fist pump in the air, "Yassssssss! Alright keep going! I need _all the details_!" Scooting closer on the couch she watched Lizzie expectantly, her avid green eyes alight with mischief.

Biting back another laugh, Lizzie gave in. "He was tall, a bit over six feet I'd say, dark blonde collar length hair, and a well trimmed beard. Gorgeous deep blue eyes, that just lit up when he laughed or smiled ..." she trailed off, a dreamy look on her face as she remembered the way it had felt to stare into those eyes.

Cassie studied her a bit warily, she wasn't used to seeing Lizzie get starry eyed over anything except her photography. Well sure, she was as romantic as the next woman when it came to movies and books, but in general she was very down to earth. And of course that wasn't even factoring in her shyness! The couple times she had introduced her roommate to a cute guy on campus, she had barely taken her eyes off the floor.

"Well he sounds like quite the charmer," she said, with just a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

Her words broke Lizzie out of her daydreaming, and when she saw the way Cassie was watching her, she knew she had said too much. So she did the only thing she could think of, and switched from the romantic to the purely physical description.

"Did I mention his shoulders?!" She held her arms up and spread them wide, "Totally built!"

Cassie grinned, despite her slight misgivings, and flexed an arm while raising a brow questioningly.

"Oh yeah! He had on this tight long sleeved muscle shirt that showed everything! I about fainted when he took his hoodie off."

"Hold it! He took his shirt off in front of you?!" Cassie squealed.

"No! Well, I mean he had just finished his run, and when he was walking towards me he took it off and used it as a towel," Lizzie rushed to explain.

"Uh huh," Cassie winked, "and having a pretty woman there watching had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"I really don't think it did! He was totally at ease and casual, not like the guys at school when they are obviously trying to show off."

"Speaking of which, how old do you think he is?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I don't know?" Lizzie shrugged, "Maybe thirty?"

"Ahhh, got a thing for the older guys then don't ya!" Cassie wagged a finger at her.

"I don't! And it's not like twenty two and thirty are worlds apart!" Lizzie protested.

Cassie pounced, "So you do like him!"

"That's not what I said!" Lizzie said defensively, "but yes, if you must know, I did like him! It's not like it matters though, since we will probably never see each other again." She hated to lie … if it really was a lie, since who knew if he would actually show up again tomorrow? Part of her was screaming that she should tell Cassie everything in case he turned out to be some psycho or something, but she just couldn't do it. Cassie would never be deliberately cruel to her, but she knew she would tease in her light hearted and unthinking way, and if he didn't show up she would be left feeling like a fool. So she bit her lip and kept silent.

"Just go back and see if he's there tomorrow!" Cassie suggested. "You never know!"

"I do have to go back, and try to get the shot, but I don't know if that's his normal route or anything." Trying to think of how to change the subject, Lizzie glanced around the room and spotted the clock. "Crap! We need to get going! I still haven't had breakfast and we have class in an hour!"

Cassie followed her gaze to the clock, and winced. She was right, they had better start getting ready. "Fine! One last thing though, did you get his name?"

"Hmm?" Lizzie glanced back at her distractedly, "Oh yeah, he said his name was Steve."

* * *

The chilly morning air made Lizzie glad she had decided to wear her scarf today. Though once the sun came up it would quickly become too warm, it was comfortably cozy at the moment. Keeping her focus on the lighted pathway through the park, she tried not to think about him. All day yesterday she had caught herself daydreaming about wether or not he would show up this morning, and it had been the first thing she'd thought of when her alarm went off at 5:00am.

You're just going to be upset when he doesn't show, she scolded herself sternly. You know guys that good looking are never really interested in you, so stop getting your hopes up! The only reason you're here is to take a picture that will get you a passing grade on this damn class. But no matter how many times she repeated it, the butterflies in her belly refused to quiet down.

Even with all this going on in her mind she made sure to keep a wary eye on her surroundings. She might be a country girl, but her dad had raised her to know how to take care of herself. He had given her the little bottle of mace, complete with panic alarm, as a parting gift when he realized she wasn't going to be dissuaded from moving to the big city. It was tucked securely in her pocket, and between that and the nasty tricks her cousins had taught her, she felt confident in her ability to discourage any would be attackers. Not that she thought she would need any of that, since the park was just as quiet as it had been yesterday.

Catching sight of the bridge up ahead, she struggled to keep the butterflies from rising once more, but it was no use. Her breath came a little faster and it seemed like her senses heightened in anticipation. The sound of her feet on the path was loud in her ears, and the cool breeze caressed her skin, catching at her hair and making it flutter around her. Calling herself all kinds of a fool, she steadfastly tried to ignore her ridiculous reaction, and quickened her stride. When she approached the location she had used yesterday, she permitted herself a quick look around.

No sign of him. Determinedly, she shoved away the wave of disappointment that washed over her, and shrugged the strap of her tripod bag off her shoulder to start setting up her equipment. Deftly locking her tripod into position, she pulled out her camera and securely attached it to the mount. Reaching into her pocket for her phone she glanced at the time, merely to gauge the sunrise she assured herself, 6:16am. Not much longer now! Turning back to her camera she carefully turned the dials to lock in her settings, and tried to ignore the little voice in her head saying he might still show up.

Looking at the horizon to gauge the light, she triple checked her setting until she was satisfied that they were as good as she could get them. Glancing back at her phone she read 6:22am on the digital display, and practically jumped out of her skin when a warm baritone voice rang out from behind her.

"Need any help?"

Steve smiled as he watched her spin around in surprise, her long hair swirling around her in the morning breeze.

"Oh my goodness, you startled me!" her hand raised reflexively to her chest, still clutching her cell phone. "And no, that's ok … I mean, I'm already set up, I was just checking to see how long I had before sunrise," she stammered in belated response to his question.

"Ahh that's good then. Sorry I'm later getting here than I'd planned," he held out his hand with a to-go cup of coffee in it, "I didn't factor in the time for waiting in line at the coffee shop."

She reached out for the cup and their fingers brushed briefly, sending a thrill of awareness running through him. He would bet she felt it too with the way her eyes glanced quickly up at him then darted away, pulling her hand back a bit too quickly.

"Oh, that's okay," she replied before ducking her head and taking a small sip of her coffee, yesterday's shyness apparently back in full force. "I'm pretty quick with setting up my camera, so I've only been here for about fifteen minutes."

Silence fell between them for a moment, and feeling unexpectedly awkward, Steve racked his brain for something to say. "Hope you like the coffee? Ely's makes the best I've found in the city."

"It's really good, thank you for bringing it! I'll definitely have to add Ely's to my list of places to visit." Pausing, she tilted her head as she took another sip, and looked up at him curiously. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised you actually came," she said softly.

"What? You thought I'd stand you up?" He raised a hand to cover his heart dramatically, "I'm crushed!"

Her stifled giggle at his teasing made him grin in response, and it seemed as though the ice had finally been broken between them once more.

"That's not what I meant ... well not exactly anyways," she laughed when he raised a brow skeptically at that, and gestured with one hand a bit helplessly. "I just can't imagine standing around watching me take photos will be that interesting. Speaking of which ..." she glanced towards the horizon, and her brows drew together distractedly. "Crap, it's almost time! Here, take this will you?"

She shoved her cup towards him hurriedly, and as soon as his hand closed around it, she spun back around to gaze through the viewfinder on her camera. Left holding the coffee once more, Steve took the opportunity to observe her at his leisure. She was wearing the same leather jacket from yesterday with the addition of a colorful scarf, and another pair of curve hugging jeans, that he was gentlemanly trying to ignore … but damn it, the way she was bent over wasn't helping his resolve any. Dragging his gaze away, he watched closely as she pressed the shutter button then pulled back to check the display, before fiddling with one of the multiple dials on her camera.

Apparently satisfied with the changes she had made, she tossed an excited grin over her shoulder at him. "Here we go!"

Instead of turning to watch the rays of sunlight start to break over the skyline of New York, he stood entranced at the sight of her. The pure joy and excitement that had radiated from her smile had just struck him senseless. Last night he had wondered if perhaps he had blown her appeal out of proportion in his memory of their encounter. But no. She was every bit as captivating as he recalled.

She had been busily clicking the shutter while he stood staring, before suddenly she looked up, deftly loosened the bolt to reposition her camera ever so slightly, flipped a switch and continued to shoot. The competent way she worked made him think fleetingly of how experienced fighters handled a weapon, before he firmly shut the door on that train of thought. Not everything in this world had to do with violence, and it had no place here.

The sun had risen past the last of the skyscrapers at last, when she raised her head, and started reviewing her work. She only looked through a few before glancing over at him with a relieved smile.

"I think I got it!"

"That's great!" Closing the space between them, he held out her coffee cup, and nodded towards the camera. "Mind if I have a look?"

"Ummm, sure," she seemed to hesitate for a moment, then went on in a rush, "just keep in mind they are only raw files right now, so they will look a bit different once I edit them."

Reaching out she took her cup back, and having been anticipating her touch, Steve had to stifle his disappointment when she managed to take it without touching his hand this time.

"What all do you have to do to them?" he asked, curious since his experience with this era's camera was that the pictures were ready instantly.

"Well, when I upload them to my computer the images will be fairly flat and dull, I will have to adjust sharpness, contrast, and color vibrance to bring it to life." She took a sip of her coffee, and seemed to search for words. "It's kind of like developing film, I have the raw image but it needs some fine tuning before it's a finished photo."

"Makes sense," he nodded thoughtfully, "I guess I just thought today's camera's did all the developing anymore."

"Oh they can! It just depends on how you have your camera set up, and most photographers like to have more control over our images so we do it all manually." Turning back to her camera, Lizzie clicked a few buttons and motioned him over.

Taking full advantage of the opportunity, Steve moved in close, letting his body brush lightly against hers as he bent to take a closer look at the screen. Her softly in-drawn breath at his touch, and the slight tremor in her hand as she started to slowly click through the images, made him smile in pure male satisfaction.

But his attention was quickly caught and held by the pictures in front of him. Even though she claimed that the photos weren't finished yet, they looked great to him. The first rays of morning light reflecting off the surface of the water, combined with the elegant arch of the bridge, drew the eye and seemed to invite the viewer to imagine themselves walking across it. It was fascinating to him that though he had actually been at the scene in real life, his eyes had failed to truly appreciate the beauty that she had captured so easily. Well, to be fair, he had been watching her and not the landscape.

Straightening, he turned to face her, and caught her chewing nervously on her full lower lip. Ignoring the heat that sight instantly shot through his veins, he met her nervous gaze with a reassuring smile.

"These are really nice!" At his words, her expression dimmed from hopeful to disappointed, so he rushed on. "The composition when you angled your camera to change the balance of foreground versus the horizon line is excellent, it really draws the eye and pulls you into the scene."

Her eyes widened in shock during his critique, and a surprised little laugh escaped her as he finished. "Wait, how did you? I mean …" she trailed off gesturing helplessly at the camera. "Are you a photographer too then?"

Steve grinned, satisfied he had been able to surprise her with his knowledge of her work. "Naw, I just draw a bit, but I did take some art classes back in the day."

"Oh, yes! I remember you mentioning something about that yesterday! I'd love to see some of your work sometime."

"Well I haven't had a chance to do much drawing lately, but I could probably dig out some of my old sketchbooks." Pausing, he glanced around the area, "Hey, would you want to go find a place to sit, so we can enjoy the rest of our coffee? Or do you have to get going?"

Smiling shyly, Lizzie shook her head, "No, I'm free for a bit yet, just let me pack up my gear real quick."

Steve held out a hand to take her coffee again, but she waved him off, "That's ok, I'll just sit it on the path here, I have to pack up my tripod anyways."

Bending, she set the coffee down, and grabbed her tripod bag, before straightening and turning to unbolt her camera. The breeze picked up just then, blowing her hair around her face while she worked. Making an irritated little noise in her throat, she pushed it back over her shoulder to get it out of the way.

Her long hair fanning out behind her in the breeze was an irresistible draw, and before he even realized what he was doing, Steve had reached out to let his fingers trail through the silken strands. The soft feel of it against his battle scarred hands, made him want to bury his fingers deep in the wavy locks, and wind it around his fist so he could pull her to him and … _Whoa there soldier_!

Shocked at his lack of control, he pulled his hand away as if burned, fisting it at his side while continuing to berate himself. Where on earth had that thought come from?! Studying her closely as she continued to pack her bag, he saw no sign that she had noticed him pushing the boundaries. What was it about this woman that made him lose all self-discipline when he was near her? He needed to get a handle on this right now. Starting with being the gentleman his mother had raised him to be, and keeping his damn hands to himself. A resolution he promptly broke, when he stopped with the self recriminations, and noticed her shouldering both of her bags.

"Here, let me take that," he offered, reaching out to take the tripod bag from her shoulder.

"Oh, you don't have to ..." she trailed of, laughing as he gave her a 'come on' finger wiggle with his outstretched hand. "Well fine, you can carry the tripod then, but I don't let anyone carry my camera, so keep dreaming buddy."

Steve grinned, but saluted smartly. "Yes Ma'am!"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling at his teasing, Lizzie handed him the bag then picked up her coffee.

"All set?" At her nod, he waved her forward, letting her pick their direction. Falling in step side by side they walked easily along the path, back the way she had come.

"So how long have you been in New York?" he asked.

"Just since last September," as they walked she explained about the scholarship offer, and the move from small town Montana to the big city. Pausing her story when they reached one of the park benches, she unwound her scarf from her neck before sitting. It was turning out to be a lovely spring morning, and the sun was definitely warming things up now.

Steve set the tripod case on the ground, before grasping the hem of his hoodie and pulling it off over his head. Determined not to ogle him this time, Lizzie forced her eyes away and focused on folding her scarf, and tucking it in her messenger bag.

"That must have been hard on you," tossing his hoodie over the back of the bench, he took a seat next to her, "leaving everyone you knew behind, and starting over at such a large university."

The pause in his words as he sat down, caught Lizzie just as she was taking a drink of her coffee. Sputtering on her coffee, her wide eyed gaze flew to his face. The rest of his sentence barely registered with her horrified brain, that had instantly drawn the conclusion he meant it was hard for her not to ogle him.

"You okay?" he looked down at her in concern, and she felt her face heat with mortification.

"Mmm, yeah" she replied hoarsely, and took another sip of coffee in hopes of clearing her throat. "Coffee just went down the wrong way I guess. But yeah, umm, it was definitely a difficult adjustment, I lucked out on my roommate though! She's a student at NYU, and was happy to show me around there, plus help me figure out the city too so it wasn't so bad."

"Oh nice! Always good to have a friend show you the ropes."

"Yeah, it was a big help," still fighting some lingering embarrassment, Lizzie pulled her hair over her shoulder and began twisting a strand around her finger repeatedly. It was a nervous habit that she had been trying to break, but she was hoping just now that it would hide the lingering flush in her cheeks. Deliberately keeping her eyes averted from him, she failed to notice his intent gaze fixed on her as she absently played with the lock of hair.

"So have you lived in New York long?" she asked, hoping to turn the conversation back towards him.

"Brooklyn born and raised," casually propping an elbow on the back of the bench, he turned his body towards her so he could see her more easily. "Have you had a chance to explore there yet?"

"No I haven't!" Still a bit self-conscious, but feeling awkward not meeting his eyes while they talked, Lizzie turned back towards him. "My roommate and I toured major landmarks in the city last fall, but we didn't make it to Brooklyn."

"Ahh, well maybe I'll get the chance to give you the grand tour then! There's some stained glass art in the bridge park I think you would enjoy, and the Botanical Gardens are a big favorite of mine."

Surprised, yet flattered, that he wanted to make plans to see her again, Lizzie smiled. "That sounds lovely!" she said, shyly tucking her hair back behind her ear. His warm smile in response made her belly jump, and she had to fight not to drop her gaze again. Damn it! Why did she have to be so awkward around men?!

Desperate to keep herself from lapsing back into uncomfortable silence, she wracked her brain for a topic. "So you said yesterday, that you work for a security company?"

"Yeah," his expression sobered, and she thought he seemed a bit uncomfortable. "We do security consults for the government, including some tactical missions, so unfortunately a lot of it is classified."

"I understand. One of my cousins is in the army, and isn't able to talk about a lot of the missions he was on during his last deployment."

Some of the tension that had come into his posture at her question, eased away with her response. "The military loves their secrets," he said, with a hint of distaste.

Unsure if that distaste was meant for the military, secrets, or both; she decided to tread lightly. "Do you have to travel a lot for work then?"

"Sometimes, it just depends on what we are working on. Lately we've been able to stick close to home, which has been nice. We've had some downtime so I've been doing more recruit training than planning missions."

"Having some time at home must be nice! I went home for Christmas and it was great, but my dad was still trying to convince me to move back home, so I was glad to escape in the end." Pausing to take a drink of her coffee, Lizzie made a small sound of pleasure, savoring the rich flavor. Looking up and catching his eyes on her she laughed softly. "Sorry, coffee is life in the mornings, but anyways, what kind of training? Hand to hand?" She tapped her jawline, "I noticed you're sporting a couple bruises I don't remember seeing yesterday."

"Ah I wondered if you'd notice that," he raised a hand reflexively to his jaw, and chuckled ruefully. "My sparring partner was a bit annoyed at me for being late, so he gave me a reminder to be on time from now on. But yeah, we do some hand to hand and tactical training. Along with strategizing on conducting surveillance to scope out terrain, analyzing the best approach, that sort of thing."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll have to pick your brain on that sometime." At his questioning look she waved a hand toward the city. "I have a historical architecture class coming up this summer, and part of the project is scoping out locations that fit certain criteria. I can do a lot of it online, but I will have to do a good chunk of it in person too, just to see if the lighting and overall feel of it will suit what I have planned."

"Sure," he nodded, "I'd be happy to give you some pointers for that. What style of architecture will you be studying?"

"The class covers a pretty wide range, so I will have lots to chose from," she shrugged, "but I don't have all the details yet."

"Gotcha, well I'm happy to help whenever."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that!" Shifting to get more comfortable on the bench, Lizzie crossed her legs. And immediately regretted it, when her thigh accidentally brushed his. How the man could be radiating enough heat that she could feel it through her jeans was beyond her but holy crap! Good grief, what was wrong with her?! She'd been around hot guys before, well maybe not on his level, but still. And while she had been shy, she hadn't felt like she was going to melt every time she got near them! Fighting her natural instinct to retreat, she angled herself a bit more so she was facing him, and gained a bit of space without making her discomfort obvious. Well hopefully, anyways.

"So what do you like to do in your free time from work?" she asked, trying to distract him from noticing her awkwardness.

"Well, when I have the time, I love to go to the movies. There's a great cinema in Chelsea that plays classic films."

"Oh I'll have to look it up! I love a lot of classic vids, and it would be fun to see them on the big screen! Do they ever show old westerns? My dad and I are huge John Wayne buffs."

"I've actually seen a couple there. So? What's your favorite?" he asked, waving a hand towards her questioningly.

"John Wayne movie? Oh man, I don't even know how to choose!"

"I'd say Stagecoach is definitely his best," Steve grinned, obviously throwing down a challenge.

"Now hold on there!" she protested hotly. "Stagecoach is good, but what about Rio Bravo? Or McLintock?!"

Launching into a lively debate on the merits of their favorite westerns soon led them to other movies genres, and then inevitably to music. Surprised to hear he was a fan of blues, she made him laugh when she described her reaction to hearing her roommate's heavy metal playlist the first time. But confessed that she had actually been converted from pure country, and was now a fan of several of her friend's favorite metal bands.

Time slipped by and the park grew busier, with dog walkers and joggers passing them regularly, but they barely noticed. His easy laugh and warm smile completely captivated her, and the longer they talked the more at ease she became. When he asked about her home, she lost herself in the telling of happy memories of the beautiful mountain scenery, and horseback riding in the wide open valleys and dense forests.

Steve was thoroughly enthralled, her descriptions were rich and made her stories come alive, but what really caught him was her open and lively personality. Once she had gotten past her shyness and relaxed, everything about her seemed to shine brighter. Her eyes sparkled, and she motioned animatedly while she talked, but the show stopper was her smile. Every time he saw it, he felt sucker punched yet again, and it made him wonder how she would look with those full lips swollen from his kiss.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he cursed himself and scrubbed his hand roughly across his mouth. Deliberately, he shifted his gaze from Lizzie, and glanced out over the park. Hearing the buzz of a phone, he automatically reached for his own before realizing it had been Lizzie's. Looking over, he watched her pull her phone out of her pocket. He tensed when he saw an expression that looked very much like panic cross her face as she read the text.

"Everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh shit!" Lizzie leapt up still holding her phone. "I completely lost track of time! I have to be at class in an hour!"

"How long will it take you to get there?" Rising to stand next to her, Steve had to force himself not to reach out and take her arm in a futile attempt to keep her with him. "We could get you a cab?"

"It's okay, as long as I get moving I can still catch the subway, and make it home to get my books in time." After double checking her bag to make sure she had everything, she looked up at him and smiled with a bit of her former shyness. "Thanks again for the coffee, I really enjoyed this morning."

"Hold on, aren't you forgetting you need to be able to get in touch with me about your architect project? And I did promise to show you some sketches remember?"

Her face registered a mixture of surprise and pleasure, before her smile widened and lost the edge of shyness once more. "That would be great! Here, let me have you enter your number in my phone real quick, and I'll send you a text so you have mine."

Stepping closer to him, she started to hand him her phone, then paused and cursed under her breath when she realized she had forgotten to unlock it. Glancing down he caught a glimpse of her lock screen, and felt an irrational surge of jealousy. Her screen saver was a picture of a shirtless man, with long black hair and tattoos covering his chest and arms, holding a microphone. A muscle ticked in his jaw, and he had to sternly remind himself that he had absolutely no right to be irritated.

But when her gaze lifted to his after opening a new contact form on her phone, he couldn't keep himself from quirking a brow. She looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned when his gaze dropped meaningfully to her phone, and she burst out laughing.

"Sooo, yeah. That's the lead singer of mine and my roommate's favorite band, Amorphis. She just scored us tickets to see their New York concert this summer, so we've been pretty excited."

"Ah I gotcha," feeling like a total ass, he belatedly reached out and took her phone. Typing his name and number in, he hesitated over his last name for a few moments. Being just 'Steve' with her, was oddly freeing, but he couldn't lie to her. Ignoring the part of himself that whispered he was already lying with the way he had explained his 'work', he quickly finished typing and handed it back to her.

"Thanks! I'm sorry, but I really have to run," she smiled apologetically. "I'll text you once I get on the subway so you have my number!" Giving him one last smile, and a little wave, she turned and hurried down the path.

Raising a hand in farewell, he stood there watching her go, feeling like he had just let something precious slip away. Kicking himself for not having made actual plans to see her again, he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in frustration.

Turning back to the bench to grab his empty cup, he caught the toe of his shoe on something. Glancing down, he grinned when he saw her forgotten tripod case lying there. Relieved to have an ironclad reason to see her again, he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, before heading out of the park. He hadn't gotten very far before he heard his phone buzz.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he quickly read her message.

 _-Hey Steve, it's Lizzie. Are you by chance still in the park? I completely forgot to grab my tripod bag!_

 _-No worries, I saw it laying there and am taking it home with me. We can meet up tomorrow if you'd like, so I can get it back to you?_

 _-Oh thank goodness you have it! And I really appreciate that, but I have class at 8 tomorrow. Would the next day work? I don't have class till 11 that day._

 _-Sure that's fine! Does 7:00 work for you?_

 _-I guess lol, did I mention I'm not a morning person?_

 _-I'll bring coffee again ... and maybe some pastries?_

 _-You fight dirty. Ok deal, but you have to bring one of your sketchbooks too!_

 _-Deal. I'll see you then._

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Steve headed home with a satisfied smile.


	6. Your Greedy Eyes Upon Me

Authors Note: Absolutely massive apologies to you all. We had no intention of putting this story on hiatus, but life, as usual, had other plans. Without going into a long boring recital of real life issues, suffice it to say that both halves of the writing team had difficult pregnancies and births. Then after just starting to find some semblance of order amongst the newborn chaos in our respective households, I suffered the devastating and unexpected loss of my mother. Needless to say, it's been hell.

And of course, you all know 2020 has just been an all around shit show of epic proportions. However, through it all, we have been finding refuge from some of the harsh realities of life in the enjoyment we find in our story. So though we will likely still be sporadic in writing and updating, we hope you will stick with us through the journey, because our love for this story is real.

Thank you to all who are still here with us, and we hope you continue to enjoy the story. We appreciate every one of your follows, favorites, and reviews so much!

~ The Shieldmaidens ~

* * *

Something was up with Steve. Bucky wasn't sure what exactly he was hiding, but he was damn sure going to find out. He'd been off his stride all week, distracted, and not keeping to any of his normal schedules. Then he brought home a strange bag, that had been in a corner of the foyer for two days, until the morning that Steve had strayed so far from his normal routine, that it made Bucky's radar go on full alert. On Thursday Steve had worked out in the gym instead of going for his usual run, then ducked out early. By the time Bucky had finished his own workout, and gotten back to their apartment Steve was gone. Along with the bag.

It wasn't only the strange deviations in routine that bugged him, but Steve's overall attitude had changed. He was distracted, sometimes unreasonably cheerful, and other times broody as all get out. Not that the brooding was that abnormal, but still this just felt different to him. He told himself he wasn't being paranoid. It wasn't like he was trying to keep track of every little thing Steve did. But they had gotten into a pretty set routine over the last several months, and three major deviations from that routine in one week had his instincts howling that something was going on. He had resisted the urge to follow him yesterday, but it had irritated him all day like an itch he couldn't quite scratch, until finally he gave in. Which brought him to his current situation, crouching on the rooftop of their apartment building in the predawn darkness, waiting for Steve to leave for his run.

Spotting movement on the sidewalk far below, Bucky waited patiently to let Steve get far enough ahead that he hopefully wouldn't notice his shadow on the rooftops. Judging that he had given him enough of a head start, Bucky rose from his crouch and began to run. As a sniper, he had naturally always favored having the high ground, so he had quickly mastered moving through a city like this. And even though the few missions they had been on lately hadn't given him much chance to utilize his skill, he and Steve had started doing some recreational obstacle runs to keep their reflexes sharp. Apparently it had become something of a sport now. What had the spider kid called it? He pushed effortlessly off the edge of the building, landing smoothly on the next roof with barely a break in his stride.

Parkour, that was it. The kid had shown them videos of competitions, and though he had been impressed by the athletes, he had mostly been glad to learn that there was now a reasonable explanation he could give if any civilians ever saw him running the rooftops. His muscles quickly warmed as he ran, and though hampered by his terrain, he was easily able to keep his quarry in sight, since unlike Steve he had no need to keep his speed contained.

The feel of the brisk morning air in his face, and the rush of adrenaline at being on the hunt again after so long thrilled his senses. Leaping easily across another gap between buildings, he began strategizing his next move. The clinical part of his brain automatically calculating the odds of what direction his target would take at the end of the block, and evaluated the best way to follow without being seen or falling to far behind. Suddenly his step faltered as he realized the direction his thoughts had been going. He fought down a wave of disgust with himself.

How fucked up was he that he could think of his best friend like this? He was revved up, his blood rushing with the thrill of hunting down a 'target' once more, never mind that said target was his best friend. Doubts assailed him, and his pace continued to falter as he warred with himself. While his motives had been good when he started out, as soon as he felt the old adrenaline high his brain had switched to targeting Steve like he was a fucking Hydra assignment.

Reaching the last building at the end of the block he stood watching as Steve turned left and continued on his run, while Bucky fought an internal battle. Annoyed at his indecision, and aware he was rapidly losing the chance to follow, he finally shoved his doubts back into the dark corner of his mind that housed all his fucked up baggage, and leapt off the edge.

Landing catlike on the top platform of the building's fire escape, he reached out with his cybernetic arm, and grasped the piece of metal framework that ran the length of the structure, before vaulting over the railing. Sparks flew from the friction of his metal fingers against the iron rail as he tightened his grip to slow his rapid descent to the street. Releasing his hold, he fell the remaining distance, landing in a crouch on the sidewalk. Quickly surveying his surroundings for any observers, and luckily finding none, he took off in a sprint to the next building on Steve's route. With a running leap he bounded onto the fire escape and scaled the stairs at top speed, all the while calculating how much of a lead Steve had gained thanks to his indecision.

Reaching the roof, he sprinted across it and kept up his pace for the next two roof tops, before spotting his quarry on the sidewalk three buildings ahead. Slowing down just a bit he vaulted onto the next roof, narrowing Steve's lead to two buildings, before relaxing into a more reasonable pace. Feeling the light sweat dampening his shirt made Bucky scowl slightly. Apparently his gym work outs just weren't cutting it for real life situations. Maybe he needed to get out and do this sort of thing more often, he thought contemplatively. He could probably rope Steve into joining him a day or two a week. Better yet, they could make a game of hunter vs hunted out of it and trade off rooftops and street positions.

His scowl darkened as he watched Steve jogging, seemingly unaware of his pursuer. Yeah, Steve definitely needed to sharpen up his training. Sure he wasn't expecting trouble, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be checking out his surroundings occasionally. And glancing up every once in awhile should be second nature for them. Grinning maliciously he enjoyed the thought of teaching his pal the error of his ways.

Over the next half hour he kept up the grueling pursuit pretty effortlessly, the only difficult obstacles being the ends of the blocks when he had to take to the alleys paralleling Steve's course until he found a building with a handy fire escape. He thought Steve might have made him during one of those instances, but after backing off a bit he didn't observe any marked changes in his friend's behavior so relaxed back into the chase. The sky was just starting to lighten significantly as they approached the entrance to Central Park, when Steve gradually slowed to a walk and headed for a small cafe on the corner.

Watching patiently from his rooftop vantage, Bucky surveyed the area for anything out of the ordinary but nothing caught his eye. Shrugging, he continued to wait as several customers came and went, before Steve reappeared with a drink carrier and take out bag in hand.

"Ahh damn it all, don't be goin' to the park Stevie," Bucky muttered irritatedly. But of course, Steve headed straight for the park entrance. Cursing his luck, Bucky rapidly descended to the street and jogged across the intersection, before settling into a ground eating walk upon entering the park. Pulling a pair of gloves out of his pocket and tugging them on as he walked, he surveyed his surroundings carefully since he wasn't sure how far ahead Steve had gotten. Coming up on the first trail crossing, and still seeing no sign of Steve, he hesitated for a moment, debating which path to take.

"Hiya Buck," Steve's drawled casually as he stepped out from behind a tree at the side of the path.

Head whipping to the side in surprise, Bucky scowled darkly. So the punk had made him after all. It wasn't in him to play defense, so instead he attacked. "We're gonna go a round over you not looking up during your run bub."

"Still made you didn't I?"

"Sure," Bucky snorted derisively, " after I could have shot you about a hundred different times."

"Mmmhmh," Steve raised an eyebrow in obvious skepticism, "and let's not even talk about how much noise you made on those fire escapes. Now stop deflecting Buck, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lookin' out for your punk ass, same as always," Bucky grated out between clenched teeth. "You've been off stride all week, changing your routine, and just plain moody as fuck. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Steve's frown deepened in irritation as he listened to him, and by the end of his speech he looked like he wanted to whack his friend upside the head. In fact he took a step forward as if he planned to do just that; but common sense, or more likely the fact he still had coffee and a takeout bag in his hands, prevented him.

"Look, I don't want or need a nursemaid, but if you must now, I'm here to draw." Turning to the side, he jerked his chin towards his shoulder to indicate the slim backpack case strapped to his back, and partially covered by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Drawing?" Bucky repeated dubiously, "I haven't seen you do any major drawing since, well before ..." he trailed off.

"Exactly. I'm trying to brush back up on my skills." Steve glanced at the sky, then cut his eyes toward the path on their right. "Now if you don't mind," he drawled sarcastically, "I'm gonna go set up before I lose the morning light." Not waiting for a response he turned and headed down the trail, leaving Bucky standing there frowning after him.

Shaking his head, Bucky flipped a middle finger at his friend's retreating back.

"Saw that, jerk!" Steve tossed over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky jabbed up both middle fingers defiantly, before turning to head back the way he had come.

Something still just didn't add up for him somehow. Why would Steve be so secretive if he had just decided to start drawing again? And this was the first time he had seen him carrying that case all week, so that didn't really make sense either. Replaying their conversation as he walked, his mind automatically analyzed details as he had been programmed to.

The way Steve had looked down that path, almost like he was running late, and then he had shifted the drink carrier and takeout bag around in his hands ... Wait just a damn minute! Bucky stopped dead as it clicked into place in his mind. That sneaky son of a bitch had been carrying Two coffees!

Reversing directions immediately, he broke into an easy jog back to the crossing and headed down the path Steve had taken. Thought you could pull one over on your old pal huh Stevie? Well you've got another thing coming bub, he thought with a satisfied smirk.

The trail wound through the woods, the only sounds the twittering of a few morning birds and the firm tread of his own footfalls. As the rays of sunrise broke through the still sparse foliage, he had to admit it was a pleasant place for a run. After about five minutes of steady jogging the trees started to thin out ahead, and he slowed his pace to avoid breaking cover without surveying the terrain first. Stepping off the path and into the tree line, he looked out over the clearing, taking in the wide expanse of rolling lawns surrounding the lake and the Bow Bridge.

There were a few early morning joggers out, and an older gentleman walking his equally elderly dog along the edge of the lake, but he didn't immediately see Steve anywhere. His gaze skimmed over the couple sitting on the park benches off to the side of the bridge, and continued surveying the rest of the empty benches before it clicked in his brain. His eyes snapped back to the couple and he stared in disbelief for a moment, before an involuntary grin spread wide across his face. Well it's about damn time Stevie, he thought, amused despite a flash of annoyance that all this secrecy was over some dame. But then Steve had never really had a steady girl, so he could understand his reluctance to open himself up to the ribbing.

As he watched, Steve bent over to pull a drawing pad out of his pack that was leaning next to the bench, and handed it to the pretty brunette. His smile grew as Steve stretched his arm out across the back of the bench, laying it casually behind her as she smiled up at him shyly. 'Atta boy, he approved silently, now jus' go ahead and let that hand skim her shoulder a bit ... Damn it Steve. Sighing at the missed opportunity, Bucky resolved to drop some pointers for his pal to up his game with the ladies.

At least he was making the most of showing her the drawings, by leaning in to point something out to her. As she glanced up through her lashes and lightly bit her bottom lip, Bucky had to fight to keep from letting out a victory whoop. But again, though Steve gave her a warm smile, he didn't go in for the kiss that she was so obviously hoping for. Goddamit all man, dames don't always want a gentleman, he thought with a disappointed shake of his head. Still, he was proud of his friend for finally getting out there, and looking for a piece of happiness to call his own after all this time. With one more glance at the idyllic scene, he turned to leave before Steve could start getting antsy over the eyes on him.

Used to never taking the same route twice to keep his movements unpredictable, he automatically took the side trail at the first crossing he came to. It took him the long way around the clearing and lake, but still kept him out of sight in the edge of the tree line. Taking his time and enjoying his surroundings was a change for him, but it felt good after the mad dash through the city this morning. Truly letting himself relax, he grinned as he thought back over the scene he had observed between the two love birds. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a soft look on Steve's face over a girl, and damn, it was just so good to see his friend happy after so much misery.

The increased birdsong and a warm spring breeze made him sigh at the realization that warmer weather was likely here to stay now. Cold weather always made it so much easier for him to conceal his arm, when long sleeves and gloves didn't garner any attention. He would have to start wearing the plas-film Stark had created for his arm soon. Though he wasn't sure how that would have held up to this mornings activities, he thought, glancing down at his gloved hands doubtfully. Rounding the bend in the trail, he paused in surprise for a moment when he spotted a woman standing on a park bench in the tree line facing the lake.

His gaze skimmed over her in an automatic assessment, scanning for weapons or any signs of threat. Finding none, he let himself look again, this time in pure masculine appreciation. Her hair was what had caught his eye first he realized, as he stared at the riotous mass of cobalt blue tumbling loose around her shoulders. One of which was bare as the loose black material of her shirt slid down her arm, exposing the crisscrossing straps of a neon green sports bra underneath. She had on what he thought might be yoga pants, and some sort of chunky heeled black boots. The whole look, combined with the way she was perched on top of that bench, highlighted every one of her generous curves. Especially the way those pants hugged her ass he thought admiringly.

He heard her mutter a curse, and realized belatedly that she must be looking for something, or someone. His first impulse was to turn and head in the opposite direction, since playing the knight errant was about dead last on the list of activities he was comfortable with. He could probably count on one hand how many times he'd spoken to a woman since his return. Well other than Natasha of course, but sparring with the notorious Black Widow whom he thought of almost as a sister, hardly counted in his book. It had been so long, literally a lifetime ago, since he had been the charming ladies man, and he'd honestly thought the Winter Soldier programming had obliterated that part of him. Still, something about this woman sparked interest to life inside him. Vibrance practically blazed from her, and in the end he found his feet carrying him towards her.

Stopping right behind the bench, he hesitated when she didn't seem to notice his presence. Unsure of what to say, he almost kept walking until the thought of Steve pouring on the charm for the pretty brunette popped into his head. Steve, aka the punk that could barely stammer a 'hello' to pretty girl when they were growing up, was making coffee dates with a girl in the park, meanwhile he couldn't find the nerve to speak to this dame?! Well fuck that, he was no pansy ass punk.

"Looking for someone?" A soon as the words left his mouth, he mentally face palmed. Brilliant Barnes, just fucking brilliant.

With a startled yelp she whipped around to face him, and he knew right away she hadn't taken the surface she was on into account before reacting. Catching her firmly by the waist just as one foot slid off the bench, he immediately felt warning bells go off in his head as the lush softness of her went to his head like a shot of whiskey. In an unnecessary, but instinctive, attempt to catch herself she threw her hands up and grasped his biceps. He sucked in a breath, as even through the layer of his shirt, the contact sent a jolt of electricity through him.

Feeling more than a bit dazed by his intense reaction to her, he continued to hold her for much longer than was necessary. Her intense green eyes, although clouded with confusion at first, scanned his features slowly before lingering on his mouth just a bit too long. Even though it had been more years than he cared to admit since he'd had a woman in his arms, he couldn't stop the smirk that curved his mouth at her obvious appreciation. Her gaze instantly jerked up to meet his, and lasered into him like emerald fire. It snapped him back to reality, and he slowly eased her down until her feet touched the ground, but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own and stayed firmly locked on her waist. Reluctantly, he forced himself to let go of her, though he noted with satisfaction that her hands seemed equally reluctant to let go of him.

* * *

Cassie cursed the stupid early hour, herself for being an over protective idiot, and Lizzie, as she fought the urge to kick the bench she was perched on. She had told herself all week that she was over reacting, and that Lizzie was a big girl that could do whatever she wanted. But her friends unusual evasiveness as to wether or not she'd met up with the handsome jogger again, along with, count 'em - Four (!) ass-crack of dawn trips to the park in one week, and she was feeling more than a little suspicious.

So when she had woken up at 5:30am this morning to the sound of their apartment door closing, it had been the final straw. It was a freaking SATURDAY. In her book there was just no possible way her sleep loving pal was getting up at 5 something AM on a Saturday, and there not be a guy involved. She had laid there in bed debating over what she should do for several minutes. She didn't want to over react and step on Lizzie's toes, so at first she had tried to just go back to sleep. After all, it wasn't that she wouldn't be happy for her friend to be seeing someone. It was this borderline sneaking around, along with the way she had met him, and just Lizzie's overall innocent sweetness that made her worry some jerk might be taking advantage of her. And lets not even bring up the crazy thoughts that had gone through her head the other night when she was flipping through crime shows.

Finally she had given up, jumped out of bed and only taken time to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, before pulling on her combat boots and leather jacket. Normally she would never ride her bike without jeans, but she hadn't had time to change this morning so whatever, leggings it was. She had made it to the park just as the sky started to really lighten, and hot footed it down the first path marked Bow Bridge she came to after she left the parking lot. It had brought her out next to one side of the bridge, but she hadn't seen any sign of Lizzie. So she'd taken the path around the lake that gave a pretty wide view of the clearing, but hopefully would keep her out of sight.

Though obviously there was no need to worry about being seen since she couldn't freaking find her anyways! Ugh. She had been almost all the way to the opposite side of the bridge when she decided to get a better vantage by standing on the park bench in the tree line. Maybe she wasn't even here, she thought irritably, after all she had just assumed this was where they were meeting. All she could see were a few joggers crossing the bridge, and some old guy and his dog walking the edge of the lake.

"Damn it," she muttered grumpily. If all of this was for nothing she was going to be beyond pissed! Making me lose sleep on a Saturday is so not cool Liz. Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she scanned the area once more. It looked like there might be some benches at the other end of the bridge there, but she couldn't get a look at them from this angle. Sighing, she decided she would go ahead and check that out before calling it a day and going to hunt for some damn coffee.

"Looking for someone?" A low, deep voice rumbled from directly behind her.

Yelping in surprise she spun around, but barely caught a glimpse of the man before she felt her feet sliding out from under her. Shit, she thought as she braced herself for impact with the pavement. But instead she felt strong hands wrap around her waist, stopping her mid fall. Her hands automatically came up and grabbed onto his biceps in an ineffectual effort to steady herself. Holy shit his arms were massive! Staring in shock into the steel blue eyes of the man that was holding her casually a good six inches off the ground, she tried to make her brain work, but it was stuck on blue screen hold as she tried to process.

All she seemed capable of doing was staring dumbly at her 'rescuer'. Tall, and thickly built with muscle, he had long dark brown hair tied back from his face in a short ponytail. Which just accentuated his razor sharp jawline and cheekbones, that made the artist in her itch to sketch him. His scruffy stubble looked to be a couple days past being called 5 o'clock shadow, and like it would leave some serious beard burn on a girl, but the sensual curve of his full lips said it would be so worth it. As she stared, his mouth started to curve into a small smirk and she instantly tore her gaze away. Eyes darting up to meet his, she fought not to get swept away in their stormy depths, but her irritation with that smirk, and the tiny flicker of amusement she saw in his eyes finally started to clear the haze from her mind.

As he lowered her to the ground, her hands instinctively tightened on his arms, and she had a fleeting moment to wonder why she could feel the muscles bunch and shift under her left hand, but the other arm felt completely solid and unyielding. His hands lingered on her waist for a long moment after her feet touched the ground, before pulling them away with seeming reluctance. Belatedly realizing she still had her hands on his arms, she stopped analyzing and jerked them away. Taking a hasty step back to put some distance between herself and the massive distraction of his body, she inhaled sharply before her mouth finally kicked into high gear.

"What the fuck Grizzly Adams?! You trying to give me a heart attack or what?" Resisting the urge to rub her sides where the sensation of his big hands still lingered, she continued her verbal rampage. "Do you get your morning kicks by scaring people off park benches, then manhandling them?!" Dramatically waving her hands in front of herself as if to emphasize the manhandling part.

Following her gesture with his gaze, he slowly scanned her body up and down before bringing his eyes up to meet hers with a raised brow and half a smirk curving his mouth.

"So I shoulda just let ya fall then, huh?"

The wave of heat that swamped her body under his assessing gaze, just fueled her irritation. "Well if you hadn't scared the crap out of me I wouldn't have fallen, now would I?!

His brows drew together in a scowl, and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "It's not every day I see a pretty dame perched on a park bench, jus' thought I'd check to see if you needed help. Guess I shoulda known how that'd work out."

The last part was said almost as if he were thinking out loud, and the self disgust in his tone made guilt arrow through her. Sighing, Cassie raked a frustrated hand through her hair, adding more disorder to her wild blue mane, then rubbed her forehead ruefully.

"Look, I'm sorry. I probably overreacted a bit, which is why I have a hard and fast rule of always caffeinating when I have to be up before 9am, and this is what happens when I break it." She smiled apologetically, "I do appreciate you not letting me decorate the pavement with my face though — so thanks for that!"

"You're welcome," he replied with a small answering smile.

When she felt her belly quiver in reaction to that smile, she started to really get annoyed with herself. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with her?! She did _not_ lose her head over guys, no matter how built they were. Determined to overcome her traitorous body's response, she took a step forward.

"I'm Cassie," she said, holding out her hand and smiling brightly up at him.

He hesitated, a look of unease flashing across his features so quickly she wasn't sure what to think of it. But then he was reaching out and taking her hand in his large one, and all thought flew out of her head. Despite his glove, which was a bit weird considering the warm weather, the strong grasp of his hand made warmth rush through her once again.

"James," he said, his voice sounding slightly gruff, as an unnamed emotion flickered in his gaze. Letting go of his hand she continued to study him thoughtfully for a moment, but wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. Standing close to him like this she had to tilt her head just a bit to meet his eyes, so she figured her must be a bit over 6 feet. His gunmetal eyes sparked with a hint of amusement, and she realized she'd just been staring up at him for way too long.

Again. Shit! Desperately needing a moment to get her act together, she moved to the side to grab her discarded jacket off the park bench. Feeling flustered over a man was an unfamiliar, and freaking unwelcome sensation. She couldn't remember feeling like this since she was a freshman in high school. Where the hell was her usual flirtatious confidence when she needed it? Well whatever, fake it till you make it girl.

"Well James," she tossed him a flirty smile as she turned back, and hooked her jacket casually over her shoulder, "thanks again for the 'rescue,'but I should probably start heading back now."

Her confident act was for nothing though, since his eyes were studying the open field beyond the trees with a slight frown creasing his brow. Something about his demeanor and the careful way he surveyed the area, almost like he was scanning for threats, was giving her serious military vibes. She looked at him curiously, wondering if maybe he was in some sort of law enforcement.

"Who were you looking for anyways?" He asked curiously.

As she had studied him curiously, her eyes had dipped lower seemingly of their own accord, and wow, that was a mistake! Thighs. Thighs. Hot _damn_ , them thighs! I swear the width of his thighs must be about the width of my bike, she thought dazedly. Realizing he had asked her a question, she yanked her attention away from the man's assets and back to the topic at hand.

"Umm, yeah," she hesitated for a moment trying to think how to explain, and to give her brain a moment to recover from her ogling. "I was looking for my roommate, but I'm not actually sure she's here, and well ... it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," he offered, "if you want to talk about it that is."

Oddly enough, despite the fact he was a complete stranger, she did feel the urge to tell him. Or maybe it was because he was a stranger, and she didn't have to worry about anything getting back to Lizzie?

"Sure," she shrugged, "I wouldn't mind company if you're headed this way, but the need for caffeine is getting to be a crisis so we'll have to walk and talk."

"I know just the place, doll," he grinned confidently.

"Oh really," she raised a skeptical brow, "well that sounds great and all, but I take my caffeine very seriously, and I'd have to wait till at least a third date to trust your judgment on that."

"You askin' me out then?" He asked, grin widening.

"That's not what I meant buddy," she smirked. Their banter had given her time to settle, and her usual confidence was back in spades as she walked towards him, deliberately adding a little extra sway to her hips. Stopping directly in front of him, sparks of mischief danced in her eyes as she glanced up through her lashes at him.

"But if I want a date, I'll be sure to let you know," she said, reaching out and patting his chest teasingly. Heroically ignoring the chiseled muscles under the thin material of his shirt, she pulled away and strolled slowly down the path a short ways before glancing back at him. He was still standing were she'd left him, looking a bit shell shocked, but as he locked eyes with her heat sparked between them like lightning.

"Still coming?" She asked impudently.

"Oh, I'm comin'," he replied, stalking toward her in a decidedly predatory manner, that made her wonder if she might just be playing with fire.

* * *

Bucky felt as if his world had been rocked off its axis by this fiery whirlwind of a woman. Just a few hours ago he'd been worried that he could be in danger of falling back into the emotional coldness he'd felt during his days as Hydra's 'asset', and now he was strolling down a park path with a gorgeous dame that made his head spin. He was amazed at how easy and relaxed he felt with her, to the point that he'd actually flirted with her! And it had felt natural to him, for the first time since before the war.

There had been a few women he'd attempted to talk to when the Avengers had headquartered briefly at Stark Industries. But it had felt stilted and forced on his part, and they'd been so intimidated by his rep that he'd eventually just given up. This had been nothing like that. Sparks had flown from the first moment they'd touched, and just continued to burn higher the longer they were together.

As they walked she told him briefly how her friend Lizzie had met this guy in the park, and had started being evasive and going out on every free morning. Cassie stressed that she wasn't trying to be a snoop, but the way Lizzie was acting made her afraid the guy was some creep taking advantage of her naivety. Apparently the other girl was new to the city, and according to Cassie, too sweet and trusting for her own good. Her expressive face clearly displayed every emotion she felt as she talked and gestured animatedly, and the obvious worry he saw for her friend struck a chord in him. Concerned, he offered to help her keep looking, but she declined since she wasn't even sure this was the right place after all.

The warmth in the smile she aimed at him after his offer though just about knocked him on his ass. Damn if it didn't make him wish he could fix all of her problems, if it meant she'd keep looking at him like that. The morning light playing through the trees along the path, kept reflecting in her hair and making the blue of it shine brighter as they moved. It surprised him how much he liked it, but it just suited her so well, almost as if it was an outward expression of her vibrant personality.

Glancing up he saw they were approaching the parking lot already, and a bolt of regret flashed through him. He tried to think how he could get her to stay a while longer. According to her coffee was out, but maybe breakfast ...

Wait, what the hell was he doing? He had no business getting involved with a woman after all the shit he'd done. Self disgust threatened to swamp him, but he shoved it down once more. Steeling himself, he resolved to walk her to her car and say goodbye, all the while trying to convince himself it was better this way.

Then he'd haul ass home and take his frustration out on a heavy bag. Until Steve got back and he could switch to beating the hell out of him for all his crap. If it hadn't been for that punk sneaking around he would never have met this girl, and been taunted with everything he could never have.

"Well, this is my stop," she said, when they reached the edge of the lot, her voice jerking him out of his dark thoughts. "Thanks for being my sounding board, it helped to get it off my chest, and I think I'll try to talk it out with Lizzie later."

"No problem," he shifted his weight from foot to foot, suddenly feeling awkward as fuck. "I'm glad it helped." Looking at her made a pang of regret arrow through him that he wouldn't get the chance to know her better. Irritated with himself over the whole thing, he turned his attention to the nearby vehicles, trying to gauge which might be hers. A cursory inspection of the parking lot showed him a handful of compact cars, and a Harley. His eyes automatically lingered on the bike appreciatively for a moment, admiring the sleek lines of the black body accented with electric blue flames. With one last lingering glance, he brought his focus back to the cars. He spotted a bright purple coupe, that looked like it might be colorful enough for her.

"That yours, doll?" He asked, jerking his chin towards it.

Looking in the direction he'd indicated, she smirked a bit. "Nah, I'm not really a car girl, that is a bangin' color though. That's my baby over there," she said, turning to point at the bike he'd just been admiring.

"The Harley's yours?" He raised a skeptical brow, and looked her up and down appraisingly. "You can really handle that much of a bike?" He asked dubiously.

"Damn straight it's mine," she said, glaring at him indignantly. "You'd be surprised how much I can 'handle'."

"I didn't mean ..." he started, but trailed off when she waived her hand dismissively at him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool. I know most guys are shocked to see a girl on a bike, unless she's riding bitch," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah," he denied, "it's just that most dames I've seen riding are usually on lighter street bikes."

"Mmmhmm," she said with a skeptical lift of her brow, "nice save bud. Well, anyways, its been - interesting. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." With that she started off across the lot, leaving him staring after her. She was almost half way to her bike before she pivoted back towards him.

"You don't have to worry, I won't lay 'er down before making it out of the parking lot or anything," she said flippantly, walking backwards for a few steps, before giving him a little wave and spinning back around.

He waved back, amused with her attitude, despite her obvious irritation with him. Sticking around was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. Telling himself he was just being chivalrous and making sure it started for her, he leaned against a nearby post and pulled out his phone, pretending to check his messages.

Glancing up from the blank lock screen, he saw her shrug into her jacket, then pull a helmet and a small pouch out of the bike's saddle bag. Setting the helmet down on the seat, she took her phone out of her pocket then grabbed something out of the pouch and put it in her ear, repeating the procedure on the other side. Must be earpieces of some sort he guessed. As she leaned back against the bike, she looked up and saw him watching. Giving her a little finger wave, he unlocked his phone and aimlessly scrolled for a minute. Damn, he wished he had a ball cap on, it would make this situation a lot easier!

When he shifted his gaze back towards her, he was careful to keep his head down. She was still leaning against her bike, and looking at something on her phone. Tapping the screen she reached up and did something to the earpiece he'd watched her put in a moment ago, then pushed another button on her phone before slipping it into her pocket. Must have turned on music he thought, as he watched her close her eyes for a moment and bob her head to the beat. As she reached down to zip her jacket, her eyes suddenly darted up and their gazes locked. Even from this distance he could see the spark of amusement dancing in her green eyes, and the slow smile she sent him was downright sinful.

Biting her bottom lip very deliberately, she let her gaze fall and zipped her black leather jacket up in one smooth motion. Then as if suddenly changing her mind, began slowly tugging it back down, stopping when she reached mid chest. The zipper pull bounced, reflecting the bright sunlight when she let it slide through her fingers, ensuring that his attention caught and held there. As if it was possible for him to look anywhere else anyways, he thought ruefully. The way her leather jacket formed around her breasts, and the neon green criss-crosses of her bra peeking out above her shirt arrowing down to her cleavage, made his mouth go dry.

Turning to the side, she leaned over to open her bike's saddle bag causing her shirt to dip down a bit farther, and his temperature to ratchet up another degree. Pulling a bottle of water out of the bag, she straightened back up and resumed leaning on the bike. Tossing her head to get the hair out of her face, she unscrewed the cap from the bottle and tilted her head back to take a long drink. A lone droplet of water escaped her lips and rolled down the length of her throat straight to the tantalizing cleavage that was making him crazy.

The working part of his brain registered that his breathing had become decidedly irregular, but he couldn't bring himself to care. When she lowered the bottle and her tongue darted out to lick her full lips, even that small rational part of him stopped working. He knew she had to be doing this for him, but why? Was she taunting with what he'd never have? Or ...?

She tucked the bottle back into the bag and fastened it, before snagging her helmet from its perch on the bike and hooking it around her wrist. Swinging one booted leg over to stand straddling the bike, she leaned forward and hooked her helmet on the handlebars.

Whatever working brain cells he had left short circuited at that point, and he was left staring in stupefaction at the goddamned perfection that was her ass in yoga pants. Fuck, just the way she was bent over with legs splayed to either side of that Harley had him sweating.

Twisting to the side, she brought one foot up to rest on the foot peg, and leaned over a bit further to tighten one of the buckles on her boot. Her hair had fallen forward when she bent over, the unruly blue waves now concealing her face. Reaching up she tucked it behind her ear as she tightened another buckle, but it quickly fell back in her face. Giving up, she flipped her head forward letting all her hair cascade around her, then whipped it back in a wild arc as she straightened up. Raking her hand through the disordered waves, she reached out with her free hand to snag her helmet, and quickly buckled it in place leaving her hair tumbling loose down her back.

Grasping the handlebars, she finally fired up the bike, and the rumble of the motor vibrated in his chest even at this distance. Slowly lowering to the seat, she seemed unable to get comfortable at first, lightly rocking back and forth. He frowned in confusion, watching her shoulders sway and head bobbing as if to an inner beat. Raising up off the seat just a bit, she made a slow, and clearly deliberate, circular pivot with her hips before settling back down onto the bike with a distinct grind.

The breath exploded out of his lungs in an involuntary whoosh. Holy fucking hell, she was grinding on that bike like ... he felt heat rushing to his ears and he silently cursed himself for blushing like a damn school boy. But seriously, who could blame him? Even in his wildest days, he's never seen a dame do anything like that out in the open for all the world to see! At the thought he glanced around to see if anyone else was getting an eye full of her. Thankfully a brief survey showed there was still no one nearby, so he wouldn't have to exercise all his restraint to keep from murdering innocent onlookers.

Eyes irresistibly drawn back to her, he watched as she did one last leisurely rotation of her hips, before settling down firmly onto the bike. Straightening the handlebars, she flipped the kick stand up with a practiced sweep of her foot, and backed the bike out of the parking slot. Glancing back over her shoulder to check her surroundings, she did a cursory survey of the parking lot, before letting her gaze drift back to him. The down right wicked look she shot him from under her lashes, accompanied by a very satisfied smirk, told him in no uncertain terms that she knew exactly what she'd been doing to him.

And in that moment he didn't care that he had no right feel like this, all of his instincts were screaming that she was his, damn the consequences. The need to bask in the warmth of her fire, until she thawed every last shard of ice from his soul, was almost overpowering.

Watching her drive slowly towards him, he silently willed her to come to him. Quite frankly unsure if he could keep himself from doing something completely stupid, like chase after her on foot, if she just drove away after all that. The rumble of the Harley's motor reverberated through him as she drew closer, ratcheting up his already heightened senses.

When she pulled to the curb next to him, and gave him another one of her wicked smiles, he nearly lost it. The urge to cross the space between them, and haul her pretty ass off that bike, almost more than he could take. It took every last remaining shred of his self control to stay where he was, hands slowly curling into fists to resist the need to reach for her. The sound of the nearly silent metal plates of his vibranium arm, actually making something close to the old familiar shifting and whirring noise of his Hydra arm made him freeze.

Fuck. He was way too amped up. He had to throttle back right now, before he messed this up. Forcing his hands to relax, he started to take a deep breath and instinctively fell into the breathing pattern he used as a sniper.

Inhale for a count of ten.

Hold for a count of ten.

Exhale for a count of ten.

Hold for a count of ten.

Repeat.

The familiar wave of calm that he always experienced before taking his shot washed over him. And the thought made a hint of a smile curve his lips, as this was one 'shot' he definitely didn't want to mess up.

She gave a little finger wave to motion him over, and he pushed off the post he had been leaning against, crossing the few strides between them. He knew his manner was still predatory, but even with the moment of calm, he couldn't completely suppress that side of himself just yet. Instead of it making her uneasy though, he could swear he saw excitement spark in her eyes. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he stopped just at the edge of the curb, and raised an eyebrow in a mute question.

Reaching out impetuously she grabbed his gloved left hand, and he instantly froze. The sensation of someone holding that hand so foreign to him, that it completely shorted out his brain for a moment. Mentally shaking off the shock, he registered her other hand pulling a marker out of her jacket pocket. Adrenaline punched him as he realized what she was doing. She was going to write her number on his hand. His metal hand. Shit!

His hand was still held fast in hers, and he was hesitant to pull away from her. Instead he brought his right hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth, then held his bare flesh hand out to her. She had tracked his movements with a bit of confusion, now replaced with a slightly dazed expression as she stared at his mouth. Giving her head a little shake, she released his gloved hand, popped the cap off the marker, then took his outstretched hand.

The sensation of her skin against his for the first time made him clench his jaw and inhale sharply. Trying to keep himself distracted he reached up with his left hand to snag the glove from his mouth, but her warm hand holding his firmly as she meticulously inked her number onto the palm of his hand was impossible to ignore. The light pressure of the marker, accompanied with the gentle scrape of her fingernails against his skin raised chill bumps on his arm, and he struggled to keep his breathing even. Finished, she started to release him, but he flipped his hand over and grasped hers instead. Her eyes flew to his, and he let all the heat she had kindled in him blaze to life in his gaze.

Awareness flared in her eyes, and her lips parted, tongue darting out to moisten them as if anticipating his kiss. He grinned in pure masculine satisfaction, and released his hold on her hand, letting his fingers glide over her skin as he leisurely pulled away. Green eyes narrowed at him, but an answering half smile curved her lips. Bringing her hand to her mouth she blew him a little kiss, then waved before revving the bike's engine and driving away.

Bucky grinned as he watched till she was out of sight, then glancing down at his hand his smile widened. Pulling his phone out, he carefully entered the number into his contacts, and slid it back into his pocket, before heading out at a brisk pace. He needed to get home and do some research. What kind of first dates did twenty first century dames go for anyways?

* * *

AN:

As you can see Cassie and Bucky's dynamic is going to be a lot different than Steve and Lizzie's lol. Their characters are just so intense, and every time we discussed their meeting we imagined their chemistry being off the charts hot. We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!

P.S. No judging our girl! ;-)


End file.
